


Problem

by sleeth819



Series: As the Story Goes [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Reveal, there might actually be smut in this one, though I am still not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeth819/pseuds/sleeth819
Summary: After the holidays the two heroes hope that they might be able to focus on being normal teenagers. Too bad Hawkmoth has other plans. Does he know something he shouldn't? What happens when Marinette gets hurt and Ladybug is suddenly unable to help fight akumas. Will anyone make the connection between the two? We might have a problem. Third installment of As the Story Goes.





	1. Problem

Adrien refused to acknowledge the problem. They were fine. Sure, the past month had been hard. But Hawkmoth couldn’t possibly send an akuma a day for much longer, right? “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Your winter clothes make me feel ugly!” The newest akum shouted from across the courtyard.

“What did you do this time?” Chat asked as he swept the bluenette in his arms to carry her away. “This is like the seventh akuma targeting you this month. You could give Chloe a run for her money.”

Marinette huffed. “Apparently there aren’t any cute winter clothes for sale.” She crossed her arms.

“And how is that your fault?” Chat almost dropped her as a pair of boots came flying past them. A little too close for comfort.

“Well, I made my own coat. She must have thought it was cuter.” Marinette pouted a bit as they leapt from roof to roof. “I would have made something for her if she had asked.”

Chat set her down on an empty balcony. “I know you would have, Princess. Let’s purify this butterfly, then you can offer to fix something up for her.”

“You’re right, Kitty. Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir just had to follow the trail of knitting to find this akuma. Coming up behind her, she looked like the younger brother from “A Christmas Story”. Stuffed jacket over-whelming her frame, causing her arms to stick out awkwardly at her side. “Her scarves aren’t nearly as good as yours, Bugaboo.” Chat winked at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Kitty. Now what’s the possessed object?”

“Don’t know, LB. What if I cataclysm the scarves? They look like they could be connected.

Ladybug thought for a second. “That could work.”

It didn’t work.

The knitting disintegrated like it was supposed to. But, it left an angry akuma. Who was now shooting thick winter coats at them instead. They jumped and dodged to the best of their abilities, but those coats packed a powerful punch.

Chat’s ring started to beep before long. “Go recharge, Chat. I can handle this for a bit.” Ladybug panted out.

“You sure?” Chat braced himself on his knees. She shot him a look. “Yeah, you’re sure.” He pecked her on the cheek and bounded off. Ladybug took a deep breath before stepping out of her brief hiding spot.

“Ladybug.” The akuma froze in front of the hero.

Ladybug stopped in her tracks as the akuma glowed purple. This was unusual. The akuma’s mouth opened and Hawkmoth’s voice came out. “You and Chat Noir have gotten pretty close over the years.” The akuma took a step forward and Ladybug took one back. “Almost as close as Marinette and Chat Noir,” the voice taunted.

“If you are trying to make me jealous it won’t work.” Ladybug fought to keep her voice steady. There was something wrong about the way Hawkmoth used the akuma like a puppet.

“Won’t it? Is this because you and Miss Dupain-Cheng are also very close? Almost like you two are the _same person._ ”

Ladybug felt all the air leave her lungs.

While they were both distracted a black figure dropped from the building behind the akuma. The thick jacket disintegrated. Ladybug barely had the presence of mind to cleanse the butterfly.

Chat Noir straightened up from behind the now purified victim. “We have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter.  
> The first three are gonna be a little short.  
> Headed on a small vacay to see my sister.  
> Any suggestions on what Adrien should plan for Valentine's Day?  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	2. Panic

Marinette was de-transformed and down the block before Chat Noir could blink. He let his own transformation drop and sprinted after her. He may have had six inches on her, but she was booking it. It took him two blocks to catch up to her. “Marinette! Slow down!” he caught onto her arm.

She spun on him. “I can’t slow down! We have to fix this!” She pulled her arm from his grasp and continued her power walk away. He jogged after her.

“You need to calm down and think this through.”

She whirled on him. “Don’t tell me to calm down!” He took a step back, hands going up in front of him in defense. “This is a huge problem and you want me to CALM DOWN!” she screeched.

“I just want you to THINK!” He shouted back. “Where are you even going?”

“Master Fu!” She spun away and continued her journey. “He might know what to do.” She called over her shoulder.

Adrien took two deep breaths and followed his girlfriend.

By the time he made it to the massage parlor, Master Fu had already put the kettle on to boil. Marinette was pacing a rut in the floor towards the back and Tikki and Wayzz were floating near the table.

Master Fu turned and smiled at him. “Chat Noir, so good to see you again.” The older man gestured to the table for Adrien to sit. “Ladybug told me about our situation. I hope you like peppermint tea.”

Adrien bowed respectfully before taking his seat. “Peppermint is perfect. Got any ideas on how to fix our little problem?”

“LITTLE!” Marinette stopped her pacing and turned to the two men. “How is this little?! Hawkmoth knows!”

“It is not wise to jump to conclusions, Ladybug.” Master Fu poured three normal sized cups of tea and three mini cups for the kwamis. “We should all sit and discuss this rationally.” Marinette huffed as Adrien pulled her into the set next to him. “Start at the beginning and don’t leave anything out.”

Adrien told the story with Marinette jumping in now and then. Master Fu sat, carefully listening and asking questions. Marinette took over toward the end of the fight. She described the conversation between herself and Hawkmoth and it sent shivers down Adrien’s spine.

“I see.” Master Fu stroked his beard. “I don’t think we have a problem-”. Marinette opened her mouth to protest. “-yet.” Master Fu finished, cutting her off before she could stat. “He was fishing. But, luckily, Chat Noir stepped in before anything vital could be revealed.”

"So, how do we fix this?” Marinette laced her hand with Adrien’s. He made sure to rub soothing circles into the back of her hand with his thumb.

“We convince him that you aren’t Ladybug.” Master Fu said easily as he gathered the now empty tea cups.

Adrien snorted. “How _exactly_ do we do that?” He asked incredulously.

Wayzz flew into his face. “You have been spending too much time with your kwami. Plagg’s impertinence is rubbing off on you.” The little green kwami crossed his arms.

“Adrien has a point.” Marinette squeezed his hand in solidarity. “How do we convince him I’m not Ladybug, when I am actually Ladybug?”

Master Fu smiled mischievously. “If only we knew someone who could make illusions. Maybe an illusion of Ladybug saving Marinette. A trickster of sorts.” He held up his hand. The fox miraculous dangling from his wrist. “Tell Miss Cesair that she can hold on to this. . . for the time being.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.  
> Guess who caught strep throat on the airplane  
> Remind me never to travel again  
> These two might have just caused a bit of a scene with their public fight  
> Master Fu knows what to do though  
> Well with the miraculous, not with their relationship  
> They have to figure that out for themselves  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	3. Pacify

“No way!” Alya’s hands fluttered by her face. “No fucking way! I get to keep him?” Her eyes darted between the two superheroes standing by her window. “Like for realsies?”

Ladybug smiled. “For the time being according to Master Fu. He also said that you should visit him once this situation is handled.”

Alya pounced on the jewelry box. She had the necklace out and was hugging her kwami in ten seconds flat. “Trixx! You get to stay!”

Chat Noir stepped forward. “I know this is a touching reunion, but we have a problem.”

“You are definitely Plagg’s chosen.” Trixx smiled appraisingly at the black cat.

“Why do people say that?” Chat’s tail flicked angrily.

Ladybug smirked and scratched behind his cat ear. “Let’s worry about one problem at a time. Tricking Hawkmoth first. Your anger issues second.” Chat huffed and Alya laughed.

“Trixx! Let’s pounce!” Rena Rouge stood in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir. “So, what’s the plan?”

Unfortunately, the heroes had to wait for the next akuma to enact their plan. Fortunately, they only had to wait until the next morning.

Somehow it was Marinette’s fault that there were children everywhere. At least that is how an elderly lady felt after Marinette helped a group of elementary students cross the street.

Marinette dodged the kid leashes that the akuma shot at her. “This is so not my fault.” She muttered to herself as she waited for her two best friends to save her.

She felt the layer of magic settle over her, indicating the start of the plan. She paused, looked back at the akuma for three seconds, then sprinted to the left as quickly as possible. When she looked back the bluenette saw herself being saved by. . . her other self.

It was super weird.

The illusion Ladybug swung down and grabbed the illusion Marinette before the akuma’s attack could make contact. Once they were out of sight the akuma froze, a purple butterfly outline appearing on her face. She quirked an eyebrow then growled. “Fine! I will get the miraculous first!”

“You ready to jump in for real, Bugaboo?” Chat landed silently behind her.

“I was born ready, Kitty.” She transformed, and Ladybug and Chat Noir bounded over the rooftops.

The two heroes finished off the akuma quickly, with no taunting from Hawkmoth this time. “Pound it!” A pure butterfly fluttered away.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” Alya ran, puffing, toward them. “Any comment on the latest stream of akumas?” She smiled and lifted her phone towards them.

Ladybug smiled at the camera. “We know that the increase in akuma attack can be frightening, but we urge you all to remain calm and positive. Chat Noir and I have this under control. Thank you all for the overwhelming support. Bug out!” Ladybug saluted and swung to the next roof.

Alya turned off her phone and Chat carried her over to where Marinette was de-transforming. “So, did we do it?” Alya asked tucking her necklace into her shirt.

Marinette turned around while pulling out a cookie for Tikki. “We will have to wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not liking it too much so far, gotta get my groove back  
> Last of the short chapters  
> The next ones should be back to the normal length  
> Then it will be Valentine's Day for the heroes Yay!  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


	4. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!  
> Anyway, sorry for the wait :)  
> Here is the next chapter

Marinette was a jumble of nerves the rest of the day. She almost jumped out of her seat in homeroom when Chloe flopped a packet of fabric swatches on her desk. “These are the fabrics that Jagged chose,” the blonde flipped her ponytail, as Marinette tried to right herself in her chair.

“Thanks, Chloe. I’ll start the patterns this week.” Marinette smiled up at the girl.

“Well just tell me when you are done, so I can have Sabrina send the bolts of fabric to your shack,” Sabrina nudged Chloe subtly, “I mean house.”

Marinette jumped again as Nino’s books clattered to his desk. This time she fell from her seat. Adrien shot to his feet to help her, but she pulled herself up sheepishly. “Are you okay, Marinette?” Sabrina peeked out from behind Chloe. “You are awfully jumpy today.”

“I’m good.” She waved Adrien off. “I’m fine. Just a little jumpy after this morning’s akuma.”

“Well you have irritated a lot of people lately.” Chloe huffed. “You should be more like me. Everyone adores me.” Alya rolled her eyes before Sabrina spoke up.

“Chloe hasn’t caused an akuma in eight whole days.” She explained. They both waited for the praise they expected. Adrien decided to step in.

“That’s great Chloe. Everyone should work on being nicer.” Class was called to attention and everyone took their seats.

By lunch Mariette was just itching for the next akuma to jump out at her. It was obvious to everyone around. “So, like do you have Ladybug’s number on speed dial now or something?” Kim asked, leaning on the back of her chair. “Since she has saved you so often lately.”

“Yeah, Mar. How did today happen?” Nino leaned in, a look clearly asking how it was possible that she saved herself. “I mean, how did it feel?” Marinette smiled nervously.

“Ermm, well, it all happened so fast. It didn’t feel real. Almost like an illusion.” She hinted at Nino then turned to Kim. “And no, I don’t have Ladybug’s number. That was the first time she saved me.”

“We all know she would have preferred to be saved by the alley cat.” Kyle literally shoved his way into the conversation. “She has a thing for blonds. I would watch out if I were you, Agreste.” Kyle eyed Adrien. “Unless you don’t mind sharing your women,” the brunet winked.

“You act as if your ‘women’ don’t have a say in the matter.” Alya said with disgust.

“He acts as if more than one woman would be willing to spend ten minutes alone with him.” Chloe added, agreeing with Alya for the first time in history, before walking away.

“Weeellll,” Marinette interrupted before Kyle could reply, “it’s been real, it’s been fun, but it hasn’t been real fun.” She turned to her friends. “Lunch at my place?”

The teens settled at the kitchen table, munching on the lunches Sabine had prepared for them. Alya licked her fingers and pulled out her phone. “So, Tikki texted me during class. . .”

“What!?” Marinette nearly choked on her food.

“You know, Tikki, your kwami. She texted me during second period.” Alya sipped her drink.

“No. I got that part.” Marinette turned to the kwamis sitting on the plate full of cheese and cookies. “What were you thinking? Texting Alya during class. You could have gotten her in trouble.” Plagg snorted, while the other two boys looked on in confusion.

“But, she didn’t.” Alya butt in. Stopping what was sure to be an amazing Marinette Rant™. “Don’t you want to know what the text said?” Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“Fine. But don’t think I am dropping this. How often do you even use my phone?” Tikki shrugged with a sneaky smile.

“Anyway, Tikki told me that she and Plagg decided it was time to teach you a new trick with your powers.” Alya splayed her fingers out, like jazz hands.

“And why are we hearing this from you?” Adrien asked looking at Tikki, while trying to sneak some chips from Marinette’s plate. Marinette smacked his hand away.

“Meh, I got bored, and figured Alya would be the only one to look at her phone.” Tikki shrugged before shoving another cookie into her mouth.

“Do we get to know what this trick is?” Marinette asked, smacking Adrien’s hand away again.

“Eventually,” Plagg waved his hand dismissively, “But we are going over it tonight. Might as well eat now and save it for later.” He plopped a large piece of cheese in his mouth.

“I am totally bringing popcorn.” Nino rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“Who says you were invited?” Adrien asked, successfully grabbing a chip from Marinette’s plate and quickly shoving it in his mouth before she could smack it away.

“Hey, little man, can I come?” Nino tossed some cheese at the little cat. Plagg ate it in one bite.

“He has my blessing.” Plagg burped. Nino gave Adrien a smug look. The blond just rolled his eyes.

“Now that that is settled,” Marinette said sarcastically, “we can meet on top of Notre Dame at nine?” Alya clapped and Nino cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news: This took forever  
> Good news: I am done writing this whole installment  
> Now tell me, do you want a chapter a day, give or take a chapter? Or do you want me to info dump the whole thing on you?  
> Kind of a filler chapter, but I love tricky Tikki  
> Let's expand on what the miraculous can do, together and apart  
> If you have any ideas that you want to see let me know and I will weave them in to the best of my abilities  
> Thank you guys so much for all the support!!  
> Comments and kudos give me life, so leave them!!


	5. We're Gonna Do What Now?

At eight forty-five Ladybug made her way to Alya’s window. “Why can’t I go there as Rena?” Alya huffed for the third time.

“Because, _Alya_ already told Nino that she would be there, and Nino can’t know that Alya is Rena.” Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose as she explained again, for the third time.

“But I want to fly there too.” Alya stomped her foot like a two-year-old. Ladybug groaned.

“If Chat and I add you to patrols will you quit whining at me tonight?”

“Yes, yes, YES!!” Alya jumped up and down while clapping her hands. Ladybug rolled her eyes and proceeded to carry her friend to the top of the church.

“What took you so long, Bugaboo?” Chat gave Ladybug a peck on the cheek after he set Alya down. Ladybug huffed.

“Had a small fight with a fox. But it is all good now. Should we drop transformations so the kwamis can tell us why we are actually here?”

Two flashes of light later and four teenagers sat on top of Notre Dame with two little gods. “Alright Kittens, who is ready to teleport?” Plagg showed an unusual amount of excitement.

“Say what?” Alya’s jaw dropped.

“Teleportation, the theoretical transfer of matter or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them.” Tikki explained.

“I know what it is. But like you said, it’s theoretical!”

“Ummm, we’re magic.” Plagg deadpanned.

“Okay, let’s say I believe you. How does it work?” Alya looked like she wished she was taking notes.

“Magic.” Plagg said slowly. Tikki rolled her eyes and pushed her other half out of the way.

“Creation and Destruction take hands,” Plagg pushed Tikki out of the way, starting the fight to explain the process.

“They focus their energy,”

“Pinpointing a location that they both desire.”

“And with determination and deliberation they make it to their destination.” They finished together with razzle dazzle.

“Okay, now you are stealing from Harry Potter.” Adrien criticized. Five blank looks. “You know, the three D’s of apparition: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.”

Marinette face-palmed. “My boyfriend is such a nerd.”

Alya snorted. “We all know there is only one D that Marinette can focus on. And it wasn’t any of those.” Nino started cracking up as Marinette protested.

“If you guys are done. We are trying to bestow phenomenal cosmic power.” Plagg grumbled.

“That’s it. No more Disney movies for you!” Adrien threatened. Marinette rolled her eyes. Disney was Adrien’s favorite.

Two more flashes of light and there were two heroes and two teens on the roof. “Let’s give it a try.” Ladybug held her hand out to Chat. “The next roof over?” The red hero suggested. Chat nodded, and they faced their destination with their eyes closed.

Alya and Nino sat in silence, watching.

Waiting.

Checking their phones.

Waiting.

Eating popcorn.

Waiting.

Alya was about to suggest they call the kwamis back, when they felt a change in the air. Nino’s hand froze on its way to his mouth, the popcorn falling to the roof.

The shadows coalesced around Chat Noir. Like a black hole pulling all the light.

Meanwhile, Ladybug started to glow. A soft light at first, but slowly getting brighter.

Then, they hit their extremes. Blackness engulfing Chat Noir and light exploding from Ladybug. When Nino and Alya blinked the spots from their eyes the heroes were gone.

“Where’d they go!?!?”

“Boo.” Ladybug whispered from behind them.

Alya screamed and Nino’s popcorn went flying. Chat couldn’t contain his laughter. He fell to the roof, clutching his stomach.

“Okay, not cool.” Alya puffed, hand hovering over her racing heart.

“Dude, they just teleported. That is the opposite of ‘not cool’” Nino protested from the ground, where he had fallen.

“Yeah, but they changed the plan!”

“That was her idea,” Chat shrugged as he sobered up.

“But you guys didn’t say anything or communicate in any way.” Alya looked confused.

The two heroes shared a look. “I guess it was telepathic?” Ladybug supplied.

"More like a feeling, not so much a conversation.” Chat added.

“Plus, we couldn’t concentrate on much else with Nino’s constant crunching.”

“Hey, I don’t eat that loudly!”

"Who cares,” Alya cut in. “Give me the kwamis, so that I can ask questions!” Alya shook Ladybug’s shoulders before the two de-transformed.

The exhaustion hit them immediately.

They both sank to the rooftop before their kwamis had fully emerged from their miraculous, asleep before the gods reached their spots. “Ummm. . .” Alya looked at her friends with slight concern.

“Nah, their fine. Feed me. I’m the one that’s dying.” Plagg whined. Nino started frantically digging through the bag for the kwami snacks while Tikki chastised her other half.

“You are fine, you whiny cat. The kids are the ones who have a hard time with the first jump.”

“Uh, yeah. Care to explain. . . ?” Alya waved at her passed out friends. Tikki giggled.

“They are fine. It is just a shock to their system the first time.” Alya raised her eyebrow.

“What is a lot? What the kwami just happened?” Nino nodded in agreement, crinkling his nose a Plagg spewed cheese everywhere.

“The Kittens are just going to sleep for like half an hour. They did just jump dimensions.”

“Say what!?” The two conscious teens perked up. Tikki sighed.

“I was planning on explaining this while the others were awake.”

“Nuh uh. Spill, now. We will give them the low down when they come to.” Alya protested.

Tikki sighed again. “So, Plagg and I are able to, temporarily, pull our chosen into our world and push them back into this one, at whatever location they have focused on.” Alya and Nino stared at them in awe. “Plagg and I are used to jumping between the dimension, but our chosen aren’t as accustomed.”

“So, they sleep.” Plagg jumped in. “Thirty minutes at first. Then ten, five and nothing.”

“Can they fight after they jump? Or do they always fall asleep right after?” Alya looked like she was still itching for her notebook.

“So long as they keep the transformation, it should be fine because we kwami aren’t affected.”

“Can they do it by themselves? Like only one of them?” Nino asked. “Or like, could they take people with them?” Tikki hummed in thought.

“They can each take one person with them. But it would put more strain on the hero because they would be pulling the weight of that other soul. And that person would have to sleep off the whole jumping through dimensions part too. But, they can’t do it without each other.”

“I mean they can.”

“Plagg!”

What? They can, technically.”

Tikki huffed. “They can. But, the strain it puts on the chosen and kwami. They would both be out for days after. And trust me, it is not fun.” The kwamis had a stare down.

“What about the other kwamis? Can Rena’s do this?” Alya asked with a little excitement in her voice.

“No,” Tikki looked at her in understanding. “This only works for Plagg and I because we can share powers. Rena’s kwami doesn’t have another half, in the same way, so they can’t share the burden.”

The two sleeping teens groaned in unison. “What happened?” Marinette yawned, rubbing her eyes. Alya and Tikki shared a look, while Nino threw cheese at Plagg.

“I’ll tell her later.” Alya shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think teleportation would be so cool.  
> Pulling them with the dark and the light.  
> Side note: who is not particularly thrilled with the bouncy character development in the shows? I almost like the non-cannon versions of the characters better than the cannon versions. End side note.  
> Thank you guys for all the support.  
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!


	6. Practice Makes Purfect

Marinette was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she and Chat could teleport. Like actually jump through dimensions to teleport. It had been three days of non-stop training and she still couldn’t get over this weird Doctor Who shit.

“Still no akumas?” Alya asked Thursday during their last class.

“Nope, two days and counting. Maybe he gave up since he ‘guessed Ladybug’s identity wrong’.” Marinette hoped, chewing on the end of her pencil as she puzzled out the last math problem on her worksheet.

“Doubtful.” Alya scoffed, twirling her hair and fiddling with her phone instead of working.

“True, Valentine’s Day is Saturday. And that never fails to bring out an akuma.” Alya snapped her attention to her friend.

“But, it is your first Valentine’s Day with Adrien. You two need to focus on your relationship. . . and the _next step._ ” Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

Marinette smacked her friend’s arm. “Alya! I don’t even know if we will have the time for anything. Especially if there is an akuma.”

“Nuh uh. Y’all got Rena now. You deserve the break.”

“And how would your boyfriend feel about that?” Marinette asked incredulously.

“He has a gig Saturday night. So, we are postponing our celebration until Sunday.” Alya winked at her friend.

“Either way, only Ladybug can cleanse an akuma.” Marinette finished the worksheet in front of her. She looked over and noticed Alya hadn’t even started hers. “Besides, Adrien hasn’t said anything about Saturday. I bet he just assumes we will have to work.” Marinette played with her hair nervously. This _was_ their first Valentine’s Day together. Shouldn’t he have said something to her.

“Girl, Sunshine is the biggest romantic I know. If he hasn’t said anything, it is because he wants to surprise you with it.”

“Has he said anything to you? Or maybe Nino?” Marinette tried not to sound desperate.

“Oh! Would you look at that, I only have half an hour to finish this worksheet.” The blogger was suddenly engrossed in her work.

“Alya!” Marinette complained too loudly.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, are you having issues with the current worksheet?” The sub asked from one of the front tables of the library.

“No ma’am.” She dropped her head in embarrassment. She couldn’t be happier when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

“We still good to practice tonight, Princess?” Adrien asked, reaching over her table to grab Marinette’s bags.

“Of course. Are you coming over for croissants and Mecha Strike?” Adrien pulled Marinette against his side, so she missed his grimace.

“Actually, my father has requested a meeting with me.” Marinette stopped walking and turned to look at him.

“But you haven’t talked to him since-”

“New Years. I know. But he asked Nathalie when I was available and actually scheduled it through her, so. . .” Adrien shrugged.

“If you’re okay with it, Kitty. I just wish you had a normal relationship with your father.” She hugged him close.

“You and me both, Pigtails.” Plagg wiggled out from between the two. “Then we wouldn’t have to worry about the stupid schedule anymore.”

Adrien scoffed. “Because you worry about it so often as it is.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you at the normal spot and the normal time.” He asked, handing off her things as they reached the bakery.

“Always, Kitten.” She gave him a quick kiss before he got in the car.

* * *

 

Adrien tapped his fingers nervously the entire way home in the car. His father hadn’t told what he wanted to talk about, but their conversations were rarely pleasant. He knocked on the office door and waited for the quiet “Come in” before walking in and sitting down. The tension in the air was palpable.

Gabriel actually put his tablet down and gave his full attention to his son. After a couple minutes Adrien broke the awkward silence. “You wanted to see me Father?”  The end of this meeting couldn’t come sooner.

Gabriel hummed. He looked like he was feeling the atmosphere as much as Adrien. “Well, I have. . . reflected on my previous actions.” Adrien almost snorted. “And with the . . . benefit. . . of hindsight, I can see that some mistakes were made.” This time Adrien couldn’t hold in his snort.

“Really?” Adrien asked incredulously.

“Don’t be impertinent.” Gabriel snapped before pulling back. “Adrien,” his father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I am trying to . . . make amends.” The model sat up straighter, his father didn’t apologize, but he was getting damn close to it. “I want to extend an olive branch.”

“I’m listening.” Adrien said cautiously.

“I was thinking that we could start with a standing family dinner. I know they haven’t been the most. . . successful. . . between us.”

“No kidding.” Adrien muttered under his breath.

“I was also thinking that it might be time for you to learn the different aspects of the company.”

“I don’t think I understand.” Adrien’s brow furrowed.

“Perhaps you could start with organizing a photo shoot, utilizing any help that you would need from anyone you’d like. . . even Marinette.” Gabriel suggested with care.

“Now you want Marinette’s help.” Adrien asked in irritation.

“I am simply trying to correct an error in judgement I made. That also includes inviting Marinette to dinners, if she so wishes.”

Adrien took a calming breath. “I will discuss it with her over the weekend and get back to you.” He got ready to stand. “If that is all. . .”

“Actually,” Gabriel held out his hand, but quickly pulled it back. He chose to steeple his fingers instead. “I know that the chances of you accepting a gift from me are minimal.” Adrien snorted again. “I don’t need you to tell me what you have planned for Valentine’s Day, but I do want you to use any of the resources available.” Adrien quirked a brow. “Funds, Nathalie, connections.”

“Understood. . . I think.” Adrien stood. “I will tell Nathalie when I am available for that dinner night. I’ll be in my room, I have a lot of homework to get through tonight.” He left with an awkward wave.

“What just happened?” Plagg floated in front of Adrien’s face. “Was your father just nice?” He asked in confusion. Adrien shook his head.

“Yeah, I don’t get it either. But, we are going to be late and we still have to pick up the flowers.” Plagg was about to complain before he was pulled into the ring.

* * *

 

Ladybug landed at their beam of the Eiffel Tower half an hour early. She paced back and forth talking to herself. She was a little nervous. Valentine’s Day was a day away and Adrien had said absolutely nothing about it. They kinda fought on Monday. Of course, the magazines blew it out of proportion. _La Mode_ insisted they were breaking up. _Studio_ reports that Adrien was being abusive, and Marinette was too afraid to leave him. Maybe this relationship was too stressful, and he wanted to break up with her before Valentine’s Day, and that was why he hadn’t brought it up at all.

“What has my beautiful Lady pacing on such a fine night like tonight?” By the time Chat landed behind her Ladybug was almost hyperventilating. “Woah, Ladybug. What’s wrong?” Chat pulled her to him.

“Are you breaking up with me because we fought?” She cried. She knew it was ridiculous, but she was too far gone to stop now.

Chat looked shocked. “What? No! I am not breaking up with you. Why would you think that? When did we fight? What is going on?”

“Its almost Valentine’s Day and you haven’t said anything.” Ladybug was trying to calm her breathing. “I though. . . I thought you didn’t want to spend it with me because we fought on Monday. And now everyone thinks you are abusive. And your father doesn’t approve. And it is all so complicated.” She would have kept going but Chat took her head in his hands.

“Marinette, I need you to take a deep breath.” She complied, shocked at him using her real name while she was transformed. “First, I would never break up with you because of such a little fight.” He leaned his forehead against her own. “I knew about your temper long before we started dating, Princess.” He chuckled. “Second, I could care less what other people thought about me. Whatever those magazines print is trash and we know it. That is the only thing that matters. And finally, I love you. I am planning something, but I want it to be a surprise. So, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.”

Ladybug sniffled. “I love you too.” He chuckled as she tried to wipe stray tears from her face.

“I brought you these, by the way.” Chat produced half a dozen red roses from behind his back. “They could never rival your beauty, but I thought you deserved them.”

“You always know the puurrfect thing to say, Kitty.” Chat smiled at her pun before she pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Are you ready to practice teleporting again? We should be able to stay awake after the next few jumps.”

“I was born ready, Bugaboo.” He held his hand out for hers.

“After this we should cuddle at my place.” She grabbed his hand and set the roses gently down beside her. Chat couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 

They laid in Marinette’s bed before dropping their transformations, just in case. “So, how was the meeting with your father?” Marinette asked, tracing patterns in Adrien’s chest and avoiding eye contact.

“Good? Umm he wanted to ‘make amends.’ Like with a weekly family dinner.” Adrien shrugged. “He also wanted me to start learning the rest of the business.” Marinette stayed quiet, so he would keep talking. “He’s gonna let me run my own photo shoot. With your help.”

Marinette sat up to look at him. “My help?”

Adrien smiled shyly. “Only if you want to. You are also invited to family dinners.”

“That sounds like so much fun.” The model snorted at her response.

“Doesn’t it though.” He pulled her back down to lay on him.

“Do you think he meant it.” She asked quietly. Adrien thought about it for a minute.

“I think he did. I have never seen my dad apologize and that is basically what he did.”

Marinette sighed. “Then I guess I can go. Regardless of how fun it may or may not be.”

“Well I can think of something that would definitely be fun.” Adrien rolled on top of Marinette, pinning her to the bed beneath him, his best Chat Noir smirk in place.

“And what would that be, Kitten?” Marinette purred back. Adrien leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

“Can we save this for Saturday?” Plagg floated next to them. “When we are no longer in the same room and no longer have to witness these disgusting human emotions.”

The blond dropped his forehead to rest on his girlfriend’s shoulder, while she giggled. “Plaaaggg,” he groaned in exasperation.

“What? I’m not wrong. You can canoodle on Saturday!” Marinette stroked Adrien’s cheek.

“Go home, Kitty. You have an early show tomorrow and we want you to be bright eyed and bushy tailed.” She pecked him on the lips and then pushed him off of her.

“You sure you’ll be fine to patrol by yourself tomorrow?” He asked after calling his transformation.

“Don’t worry, Kitty. I’ll have Rena with me. Have fun at the show.” He kissed her one more time before leaping out of her sky light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue internal panic that Adrien no longer loves her. Ridiculous thought, right lol  
> Ever have those days were you suddenly think of everything you have done wrong in your life. All the joy.  
> Poor Adrien having to figure out where this panic attack came from.  
> And is Gabriel actually trying to be nice, signs point to yes, suspicion always thinks no.  
> We shall see.  
> Thank you for the support.  
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated.


	7. The Wait

Alya and Marinette stuck close together the whole day, gossiping about the weekend and what not. They joined the rest of the girls in a discussion about what each person hoped for on the holiday tomorrow. They all shared what the knew would happen, Ivan giving Mylene a new song, Juleka and Rose going to Andre’s for ice cream. Or what they hoped would happen, Alix recounting what she hoped some unknown someone would do. The girls could only guess who that could be.

“What are you and Adrien going to do, Marinette?”  Rose asked, clutching Juleka’s hand.

“Well, I don’t actually know. Adrien is keeping it a surprise.” Marinette shook her head. “And Alya is keeping her mouth shut, even though I know she knows something.” She glared at her friend.

“He’s just too embarrassed by you to actually plan something.” Lila pushed past Mylene. “After that hissy fit you threw on Monday. I’m surprised that he is even willing to be seen in public with you.”

Yesterday, that would have gotten to her, but now she didn’t feel anything at those words. Alya, on the other hand, puffed up, ready to go toe to toe with the brunette for her friend. Marinette put a hand on her friend’s arm. “And what are your plans for tomorrow, Lila?” Marinette asked delicately. “You know the bakery has an amazing special for singles, tomorrow. Now that you and Kyle are no longer. . . together.”

“Didn’t he start seeing some model from a prep school?” Alex asked.

Lila scoffed. “I don’t need that idiot. I’m dating Chat Noir now.” The brunette buffed her finger nails on her coat. There were two beats of silence before Alya and Marinette broke out in laughter.

“He is with Ladybug.” Alya choked out between her laughter.

“Nope.” Lila popped the ‘p’ sound. “He dropped that wanna-be hero to go out with me.” Lila flipped her hair. Marinette snorted.

“Oooookkkaaayyy, this conversation is going no where fast. Thanks for the laugh Lila.” She linked her arm with Alya’s and sauntered off.

“The nerve of that girl. As if Chat would break up with Ladybug.” Alix rolled her eyes.

“Yeah.” Rose agreed. “He has been chasing her for years now.”

“Head over heels.” Juleka squeezed her hand.

“Where do you think they are planning on spending Valentine’s Day together?” Mylene wondered aloud.

“I wanna know when the two are going to get married.” Alix pushed back into the conversation.

Marinette leaned in close to Alya, whispering low. “It’s so weird when they talk about me in front of me without knowing that it is me they are talking about.”

“That was one of the weirdest sentences of my life.” Alya muttered back.

“And if that doesn’t describe my life, I don’t know what does.” They both giggled as they sat in their seat, getting ready for class.

After school Atlanta went with the girls to the mall. Alya wanted Marinette to buy a new set of lingerie, but the designer vehemently denied it. Alya pouted until they left the store. She ended up buying Nino a new CD and Marinette got Adrien a Ladybug plush as a joke. Atlanta dropped Alya off at her home, then drove Marinette home. The bodyguard stopped Marinette efore she could get out of the car.

“I know that you probably don’t want to have this conversation, Little One,” Atlanta started, confusing Marinette, “but I also know that this holiday can be exciting for young couples.” Marinette blushed. “So, I wanted you to take these.” Atlanta held out a box of condoms. Marinette’s face really flamed.

“I don’t. . . I mean, we probably won’t. . . even if we did. . . pill.” Marinette tripped over her words.

“The pill isn’t one hundred percent in preventing pregnancy. And if you don’t need them, then that is fine. But if you do need them, _use them._ ” Marinette nodded, face still aflame, as she grabbed the box with a whispered thank you.

“Mamma, Pappa! I’m home. Gonna go upstairs to do homework.” She made to run up the stairs to her room.

“Hang on, Breadstick. We wanted to have a word with you before tomorrow.” The designer shuddered, this couldn’t be good.

“Come sit with us, Sweetie.” Sabine patted the seat next to her.

“What’s up?” Marinette asked, hoping to get this conversation over with quickly. Her father looked uncomfortable, which never meant anything good for her level of embarrassment.

“Marinette, in light of your plans for the weekend,” Not that Marinette knew what those plans were, “we just wanted to make sure that the two of you are going to be safe.”

“We’ll be fine, Mom.” Marinette sighed.

“That’s not quite what we meant.” Marinette groaned and dropped her head to the table, suddenly understanding what they were talking about.

“I thought we already had this conversation.” She whined.

“Now, Breadstick, remember we don’t really want to talk about this either. But, we would rather you be safe, than sorry.” Tom was almost as red as his daughter.

“With that in mind, we want you to take these.” Sabine slid a box of condoms across the table. Marinette groaned. At this rate she and Adrien would be set for life, whether they ever actually had sex or not.

“Can I go now?” Marinette barely lifted her head of the table, holding the box like a bomb.

“Yes, Sweetie. Make sure you get all your homework done tonight. I doubt you will have much time over the weekend.” Sabine winked at her daughter with a laugh.

Marinette groaned as she fell face first on her chaise. “If one more person decides that I need a whole freaking box of condoms for one weekend I might die of embarrassment.” She complained to her kwami.

“So, now is probably not the time to mention the box that Alya slipped into your purse when you weren’t looking.” Tikki giggled.

“That sly fox. That’s it, I am gonna have a word with her tonight.”

“Oh yeah, she also said she was gonna have to skip this patrol. But, you should be fine on your own.” Marinette sighed.

“I know I’ll be fine. I just want to see how far I could throw that fox. Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug was out well past midnight. She escorted a young girl home, stopped two potential robberies, and even saved a cat from a tree. She landed in her bed and released her transformation with a sigh. “I cannot wait to relax and sleep in tomorrow.” She started to get ready for bed but noticed a lot of her stuff missing. “Ugghh, I hate it when mom comes and ‘straightens up’, I can’t find anything.”

Tikki floated next to her. “She is trying to help.” The little bug supplied. Marinette sighed again.

“I know, but now I can’t find anything. I’m just gonna go to bed. Night Tikki.” She kissed her kwami on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea on who Alix might be pinning after? Girl, guy? Let me know who you think.  
> What is Lila thinking, using such a big lie  
> How many people can embarrass Marinette by giving her a box of condoms lol  
> What do we have planned for tomorrow, stay tuned  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	8. Valentine's Day

When Marinette woke up she could tell that it was way earlier than she wanted it to be. “Princess, time to get up.” She groaned at the voice talking to her and rolled over. “Come on, love.” Someone pulled on her blankets and she knew then a certain cat had a death wish. “I brought breakfast.”

She peaked out with one eye. “Do you have bacon?” She asked, rolling to face him.

He scoffed. “Of course, I do.” He offered her the tray as she sat up. Mari noticed a card that sat in front of the cloche. _This coupon is good for one breakfast in bed._

“Hey, this is for you. Not for me,” she protested. Adrien laughed as he reached for the card.

“Hmm, I don’t see that anywhere.” He chucked it over his shoulder and lifted the lid of the platter. The aroma hit her. She frowned at him and scrunched her eyebrows.

“I didn’t give you the coupons to spoil me. They were meant to spoil you.”

“Tough. You gave them to me to use and I used it. Now eat.” She opened her mouth to protest more, but he pushed a bite in instead. That started a small (not very small) food fight.

“Kids, Alya is here to help Mari-” Tom got hit in the face with a flying pancake. Everyone froze. “Now who would waste a perfectly good pancake?” Both teens pointed at the other. Tom laughed and let Alya pass. “Just make sure the mess is cleaned up before you leave.” He closed the door behind him.

“Okay, Sunshine, you go downstairs and clean unp, while I get your princess ready for her surprise.” Alya pushed Adrien out of the door. Marinette fell back onto her bed. “Get your butt down here, so I can dress you.”

“Can’t I dress myself?” Marinette whined.

“Nope!” Alya grinned as she popped the ‘p’. “I already packed your bags, so I just need to dress you for the first part of the date.”

“What?” Marinette finally got out of bed. “When did you pack my stuff?”

“Well, Adrien asked, so Trixx and I came while you were on patrol.” Alya giggled as she high-fived her kwami.

“That’s why I couldn’t find anything last night. And why you bailed on patrol, after begging me to join the patrols in the first place.”

“Hey, I only took what you needed for the weekend. And I am sure there will be plenty more patrols, this was much more important.”

“Alya,” Marinette gestured around, “half my room is gone.” Tikki and Trixx giggled. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” Marinette decided as Alya got the outfit of the day ready. “Do I get any hints about what we are doing today?” She called from the bathroom.

“Not from me.” Alya called back, setting up the makeup.

Alya attacked her with a hair dryer, pinning her blue locks delicately on her head. She was shoved into a white lace crop top, blush kimono, and high waisted black jeans. Which told her nothing about the activities that she might be doing today.

“It’s too early for makeup.” Marinette complained as her friend rounded on her with the brushes.

“Too bad, Girl. You gotta look gorgeous all day long.” Marinette held back her growl.

At about seven fifteen Adrien and Marinette slid into the back of the car as Gorilla loaded the bags. “So, where are we going?”

“Nope.” Adrien sing-songed with a grin. “But I do have this for you.” He handed her another card.

 _This coupon is good for one ‘ridiculously’ expensive date where Marientte cannot complain about the price._ Marinette scoffed. “I should have seen that coming.”

“You really should have, Pigtails.” Plagg floated out and settled on the cooler on the floor. “I saw it coming.”

“I even saw it coming.” Tikki agreed, settling next to her partner. Marinette shot a nervous look to the front, only to find the divider raised between the front seat and the back.

“Don’t worry. Gorilla always uses the divider for long trips.” Adrien assured her.

“Long trip?! Adrien where are you taking me? You know we can’t leave Paris. What if something were to happen?” Marinette was about to jump from the car at this point.

“Woah, Princess, hold up.” Adrien put his hand over hers on the door handle. “I talked to Tikki and she said it would be fine.” He took her face in his hands. “We won’t be too far away to teleport back and help if need-be.” He kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to worry. I’ve got it covered.” He kissed her nose. “Did I tell you that you look gorgeous today?” She rolled her eyes but pulled him in for a real kiss.

“I love you, Kitty.” She smiled at him, then pulled back to raise an eyebrow. “How long is this drive going to be?”

“Only three hours.” Marinette choked on air.

“Where in the world are you taking me?”

“All will be revealed in time. Now let’s take a nap.” He pulled her against him and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Three hours later Gorilla was opening the door and Adrien was offering a hand to help her out of the car. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, trying to get her bearings.

“Welcome to Rue St. Jean in Le Touquet.” Adrien kissed her hand. Marinette’s eyes flittered around, taking it all in. So many different stores with so many different things. “I figured you would like to look at the boutiques, maybe draw some inspiration from the different designs.”

Marinette turned to him. “Adrien, this is so amazing.” She stood on her toes to give him a loving kiss.

“Princess, this is just the beginning.” She scrunched up her nose.

“What do you mean. What else do you have planned?”

“Ah ah ah.” He flicked her nose with the coupon. “No complaints.” She shot him a look, but her smile peaked through her frown.

“You’re still lucky you are cute.”

They strolled up and down the street, stopping in various shops. Each time they stopped Adrien insisted that Marinette find something that she liked and once she found something he insisted on buying it. And each time she would shake her head at his antics. And she tried to ignore the shops, so he would stop buying stuff, but they had such cute things, they just captured her attention.

Around noon they decided to stop and eat a snack, Gorilla taking their bags back to the car. “So, how far can the teleportation go?” Marinette asked munching on her croissant.

“Hmmm, Tikki said that the more familiar we are with the place the further away we can travel from.” He looked thoughtful for a second. “We could probably get to the Eiffel Tower from the other side of Europe.”

Marinette chuckled. “We do spend a lot of time on the Eiffel Tower.”

Adrien’s phone beeped. “Time for the next item on the agenda.” Adrien pulled her to the car.

When the door opened to the next stop Marinette was hit with a million aromas. “The covered market.” Adrien gestured grandly with his arms.

“Glad we are here. I’m starving.” She smiled.

“Me too!” Plagg groaned. “Get me some cheese. . . please.” He tacked on as an afterthought.

“And some cookies too!” Tikki’s voice piped up from Marinette’s purse. The two teens laughed at their kwamis and went on trying a little bit of everything.

“Kitty, I can’t eat one more bite.” Marinette groaned, leaning against her boyfriend. “How are you still eating.” She asked incredulously. He just shrugged. “Boys.” The designer huffed, with a hand on her stomach.

“Ready for the next thing, Princess?” Adrien wrapped his arms around her from behind, hands resting over hers on her stomach.

“Only if it involves taking a nap.” Adrien laughed, sweeping Marinette into his arms in a bridal carry. “Adrien!” she squealed, drawing more than a bit of attention.

“Yes, Princess?” he asked innocently.

“Could you put me down?”

He pretended to think about it. “No, I don’t think I can.” He pulled her closer. “You did say you were tired. I’m just helping my favorite person out.” He laughed as she protested the whole way to the car.

She crossed her arms as he placed her in the car. “You’re a dork.”

“Yes,” He leaned in to kiss her. “But, I am your dork.” He crawled into the seat next to her to kiss her again. She hummed in response, pulling him closer by his collar.

“So, what’s next, Kitten?” She laid her head on his chest, stifling a yawn.

“A little relaxation and pampering for my princess.” Adrien ran his hands through her hair. They pulled up in front of Thalassa and Marinette knew that it would be a spa day.

“How can I help you today?” The lady at the front desk asked as they walked into the lobby.

“We have an appointment at two for Agreste.” The woman’s eyes widened as she hurriedly checked them in.

“How long have you even had this planned?” Marinette wondered aloud.

“Would you believe me if I told you a few days.” He smiled as Marinette shot him a disbelieving look.

“Nathalie?”

Adrien chuckled again. “You don’t think that I could manage this myself?” He asked feigning hurt. Marinette shot him another look. “Okay, fair. But the idea was all mine.” He said proudly. Marinette smiled as she tugged playfully on his hair.

“You’ve done a great job on this date, Gorgeous.” She gave him a quick peck, or it was supposed to be before they got carried away.

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat behind them. Causing them to jump apart, each flushing firetruck red. “If you would follow me.” An older woman said with a slightly disapproving look. Both teens flushed deeper as they followed. “Males to the left, females to the right.”

Ten minutes later, they were both laying on a massage table, in heaven. “Kitty, hmmm this . . . feels. . . amazing.” Marinette got out between sounds of pleasure.

“Agreed.” Adrien groaned. After the massage they both got facials, then Marinette got a mani-pedi while Adrien just got a pedicure. “We should head up to our room, so you can change.” He tucked his girlfriend under his arm and walked toward the elevator.

“Our room?” Marinette asked, allowing herself to be led.

“Of course, you didn’t think I would plan this whole day and not have a place for us to rest.” He pulled her close as the doors closed.

She draped her arms over his shoulders. “So, we will be alone?” He hummed affirmatively, nuzzling at her neck. “All night long?” Another hum and a kiss on her neck. “Without any distractions?” She was a little distracted at the moment as he kissed back up toward her lips. They were centimeters apart when Plagg broke free.

“Can you two get in the room before you start being gross?” A little red nub grabbed his tail and pulled him into the purse with a yelp.

Marinette dropped her head to Adrien’s chest as the elevator doors opened. “Always interrupted.” She sighed.

Adrien led the way to their room, opening the door and holding it open for Marinette. “Our bags should already be in the bedroom.” He grabbed the purse with the kwamis and placed it on the couch in the living room.

“You got an entire suite?” Marinette called from the kitchen. “We’re only going to be here for one night.” Adrien smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Only the best for my Bugaboo.” He kissed up and down her neck. “Wanna change for the next activity?” Adrien asked, breathing into her neck.

She turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck. “Depends, are you going to tell me what we are doing, so I can pick an appropriate outfit. Or are you going to help me get dressed?”

“Hmmm, perhaps I could give you a hint.” Marinette hummed and kissed just under his jaw. “Something durable and outdoorsy.” He was finding it harder to breathe as she kissed up his neck. “Alya should have packed something.” He managed as Marinette made a trail back towards his collar bone, humming in response.

“So, you aren’t going to help me get dressed?” She asked, looking up through her eyelashes. He swallowed visibly.

“I think I can help with that.” Marinette jumped into his arms, her legs going around his waist, his hands bracing under her rear. Their lips connecting instantly.

They fought for dominance in the kiss. Marinette taking charge as Adrien focused on walking to the bedroom without tripping over anything.

He set her on the bed and slid the kimono off her shoulders, while Marinette continued to leave kisses and nips along his neck. Adrien reached around her back expecting to find more clasps but was met with a zipper.

“You asked for a zipper next time.” Marinette chuckled at his surprised look.

“I suppose.” Adrien murmured. He kissed down her jaw as he slid down the zipper. “I definitely approve.” Marinette tried to contain her moan as his mouth made its way down her neck and collar bone. His hands slid up her stomach. “This still okay, Mari?” He whispered into the hollow of her throat.

“So much more than okay, Kitten.” Marinette purred, running her hands through his hair. “But, I think you are a little over dressed.” Her hands slid down to his collar and started on the buttons. She was having a hard time focusing as his hands and mouth worked her bust.

She gave up on the buttons and pulled him closer by his belt loops, before wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. Marinette groaned, not getting the friction she was looking for. With a huff she flipped them.

His hands went to her hips, helping her grind against him. They skimmed against the band of her jeans and settled on the button. He sent her a questioning look, making sure she was still okay. Marinette nodded, her hands going to the buttons on his pants as he started sliding her pants over her hips.

“Akuma alert!” Tikki came flying in holding Marinette’s cell phone. Plagg was behind her, with his paws over his eyes.

“Eeep, Spots on!” Marinette called out.

* * *

 

Marinette's outfit, btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, rediscovered sims and ended up going down the spiral that is Sims 4  
> If I get woken up early there better be breakfast  
> Everywhere I mention in this chapter is an actual place, and they all look so cool to visit  
> Finally, some alone time. . . psych!  
> Sorry, not sorry  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated


	9. Second Half

Adrien fell back on the bed for half a second, running his hands through his hair. “If you two weren’t being gross, this would be less embarrassing.”

“Claws out!” Adrien called, stopping his kwami’s rant. Once the light from the transformation faded Chat Noir stood up. “Ready milady, cause I definitely have some pent up frustrations to get out.” Ladybug chuckled.

“You and me both, Kitten.” They clasped hands and thought about their spot on the Eiffel Tower.

They appeared in a flash and out of the darkness. “That will never not be cool.” Rena Rouge leaned against one of the beams.

“Why aren’t you fighting the akuma?” Ladybug shot forward.

“Eh.” Rena shrugged. “She isn’t doing much harm.” Just then a girl covered in pastel hearts flew by on an enlarged candy bag.

“Where are the good conversation hearts?” the akum screamed.

“Conversation hearts?” Chat asked in confusion.

“Little candies that say cute Valentine’s shit on them. Like: ‘Be Mine’ and ‘True Love’. That kind of stuff.” Rena explained.

“Okay,” Ladybug stepped in before Chat could ask another question. “Can we get back to defeating the bad guy?” Her partners shrugged, and they went after the akuma.

It was hilariously simple to beat this akuma. When the heroes caught up Ladybug called her lucky charm, a box of Necco Conversation Hearts.

The akuma whirled on the spotted hero. Tripped over her giant, flying bag of candy. Snatched the box of hearts during the fall, ultimately breaking the possessed object in the process.

All in about ten seconds.

“That was anticlimactic.” Rena crossed her arms and popped her hip. “What is Hawkmoth playing at?”

“I wish I knew.” Ladybug’s earrings beeped their warning. “Can you check on her, Rena?” Ladybug saluted and vaulted away to find a hiding spot. Chat looked like he wanted to follow, but he was so used to managing the victims when his lady couldn’t.

“Go, silly cat. I can handle this.” Chat gave Rena a quick kiss on the cheek before following Ladybug. He saw a flash and heard an “eep” down an empty alley way.

He dropped down with a chuckle. “Need a knight in shining leather, Princ. . .cess?” A red-faced, topless Marinette stood in front of him, trying very hard to cover up.

“Quit staring and give me your shirt!”

“The suit doesn’t come off.” He tugged at the collar, reminding her.

“Not the suit! Your shirt!” Marinette wanted to gesture with her hands, but they were currently occupied. Chat gave her a wicked smirk and cornered her with his arms.

“Not sure I really want you to cover up.” He nuzzled her bare shoulder.

She pushed him away by his nose. “Tough, Kitty. We really don’t want anyone to find a topless _Marinette_ with _Chat Noir_ on Valentine’s Day, in a deserted alleyway.” She huffed and re-crossed her arms. “Your dad would kill me.” Chat chuckled as he let his transformation drop.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from him.” Adrien said in a knightly tone.

“Sure, you will.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she tied his shirt under her bust.

“Oh ho! What did this attack interrupt?” Alya came into the alleyway carrying a box full of cookies and cheese. “Get it girl!” The blogger eyed the now shirtless model as the kwamis attacked the snacks.

“Technically she was the one without a top.” Plagg supplied as he scarfed down cheese.

“Damn, Sunshine, get some!” Alya wiggled her eyebrows as the couple flushed. “Do tell, what was interrupted?”

“We were just changing for whatever Mr. Romance has planned next.” Marinette tried to play it off.

Alya’s eyes went wide as she checked the time on her phone. “Oh yeah! Are you guys going to be late for that?”

“Not if we hurry.” Adrien looked at their kwamis. “Are you guys ready?” The little gods nodded, but Marinette hesitated.

“How will we get back? I don’t even remember what the hotel room looked like.”

“I wonder why.” Alya muttered under her breath. Marinette shoved her as Tikki floated closer.

“It should be fine because it was the last place you two were before the first jump.”

“Like a respawn, cool.” Adrien called his transformation.

“I am dating a complete dork.” Marinette muttered before calling her own transformation.

“Your next outfit is at the top of your bag.” Alya called out as the two heroes disappeared.

Chat released his transformation and Adrien fell to the bed with a groan. He was surprised when his shirt hit his face. He was absolutely stunned when he saw Marinette changing so easily in front of him. “I thought we talked about you blindsiding me like this?”

Marinette looked over her shoulder while holding her hair up, only wearing her black jeans and the lace bra she had just put on. “See something you like, Kitten?” She batted her eyelashes.

“Damn straight.” He got up to wrap his arms around her waist but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He groaned. “I quit.” He murmured into her neck, extracting himself to go answer the door.

It was Gorilla, picking them up for whatever Adrien had planned next. He was almost regretting planning so many things. “Ready to go, Kitten?” Marinette came out in a red flannel, black jeans, and boot. Her hair up in a bun.

“Are you, Gorgeous?” he replied. She just rolled her eyes, sauntering out and thanking Gorilla for holding the door open.

* * *

 

“Horses? You’re taking me horseback riding?” Marinette looked at the huge animals with more than a little trepidation.

“Nope. I am taking you horseback riding, on the beach, at sunset.” He wiggled his hands in a grand gesture.

“Kitty, the only horse I have ever ridden has been on a carousel.” Her eyes went wide as Adrien easily saddled her horse, then his own.

“Says the girl who literally rode a dragon.” Adrien chuckled. “My mom and I used to do this when I was younger. If eight-year-old me could do it, you will have no problem, Princess.” He put his hands on her hips and lifted her into the saddle. She locked her legs and clenched her hands around the reins, nervous as the horse took a couple steps.

“Adrien. . . I’m really not sure about this.”

He looked at her in thought. “What if we rode together?” Marinette nodded quickly, almost calling out as Adrien turned around. He was just talking to the groom about leaving his horse. “All good.” He swung his leg over behind her and took the reins. “You ready, Princess?” He purred in her ear.

She leaned against his chest. “Don’t get too cocky, Kitty. We are still on top of a large animal with a mind of its own.

He laughed as he eased the horse into a trot. “This is Honey. She would never do anything to hurt the sweetest person I know.” Marinette hummed in response, not quite trusting him. “My mom used to ride her all the time.” Adrien urged Honey into a gallop before Marinette could respond. She squeaked a little and reached behind her to hold onto Adrien.

It took a bit, but after a few minutes Marinette started to relax and enjoy the ride. The sun was low, reflecting off the ocean. The breeze would have been chilly but was perfect with Adrien’s arms wrapped around her. She leaned back and kissed under his jaw.

“Thank you. This is amazing.” She said for the hundredth time today.

“Anything for you, Bugaboo.” He kissed her back.

They rode for a little while longer before Adrien pulled over to a private beach. The sun had set, and a picnic had been placed around a bon fire. “You have got to be kidding me. How much more could there be? How much did all of this cost?” Marientte looked around the decorated space.

“Nope, not allowed to complain.” He flicked her nose with the coupon that seemed to magically materialize in his hand again.

She cocked a hip. “That coupon was for one ridiculously expensive date. This is like the fifth one today.” She protested.

“You mean the fifth part of your one fabulous date.” He smiled as he pulled her down to sit next to him. “Now, it’s time for dinner.”

They ate in front of the fire and roasted marshmallows. After Marinette’s third yawn Adrien decided it was time to take Honey back and head to the hotel room.

* * *

 

Outfit numero two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would probably be akumatized because I missed Necco conversation hearts, the good kind  
> Why is Hawkmoth not trying lately, is he up to something, probably  
> Alya has some questions about their lack of clothing  
> I would love to go horseback riding on the beach at sunset  
> At the same time, horses kind of scare me  
> What will happen in the hotel room, tune in for: to smut or not to smut, that is the question  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	10. Expectations vs. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin ahead

Each second they got closer to the hotel Marinette woke up a little more. This was supposed to be _the_ night. Everyone assumed it would be. And she really did mean _everyone._ Apparently, Nino, Gorilla, and Nathalie had also separately gotten Adrien a box of condoms. Now they were up to six. “Just in case”.

She was definitely getting more and more anxious. “Do you want to take a shower before bed?” Adrien asked, pushing some stray hair from her neck to plant a kiss just under her ear. She shuddered and nodded before all but sprinting to the bathroom with her bags.

The warm water helped sooth her muscles and took the edge of her nervousness.

Only for it to return once she got out of the shower. “Tikki!” she whisper yelled. The kwami came immediately, phasing through the bathroom wall. “What do I wear?!” The bluenette asked in a panic. “I don’t even know what I have packed.”

“Well, let’s see what we have. I’m sure anything you wear will be fine.” The sprite tried to calm her chosen.

Marinette opened the suit case and dug through a lot of lace. “Alya!” Marinette held up skimpy outfit after skimpy outfit. She was going to kill her best friend.

“What’s the matter Marinette? You would look great in all of these.”

“What if I am assuming things. Maybe Adrien doesn’t really want to. . . tonight. Then, I come out in one of these and he feels pressured and it drives a wedge between us and we break up. Then Hawkmoth wins because we can’t work together, and everyone resents us.” Tikki put her paws over Marinette’s mouth to stop her.

First of all, neither of you would do something they didn’t want to or force the other to do something they didn’t want to do. Second, Adrien definitely wants to have sex with you.” Marinette squeaked at how blunt Tikki was. “And finally, go with this one. It is the most comfortable if it doesn’t come off, but also the easiest to get off.” Tikki winked and phased back through the wall.

Marinette took a deep breath and picked up the set Tikki suggested. The black lace baby doll was striking against her pale skin. She took one more steadying breath before opening the bathroom door and stepping out.

Adrien was on the other side of the room in his black boxers. He turned at the sound of the door and froze as he took her in. “Hey.” She whispered shyly.

“You’re gorgeous.” He whispered back reverently. They both crossed the room, meeting in the middle. He leaned down as she reached up, smacking into each other with a bit more force than either intended.

“Oh Adrien, I am so sorry.” Marinette blushed.

“It’s fine. My fault too.” This time he took her face in his hands and slowly leaned down to kiss her. She walked backward to the bed, sliding to the middle. Adrien followed all while not breaking the kiss.

He settled above her. “Ouch, Adrien, you’re on my hair.” He sat up quickly, apologizing profusely. “Its okay, Kitten, just let me. . .” She pulled her hair up above her and out of the way. “Now come back.” She pulled his lips to her own.

This time one hand braces himself by her head while the other traveled over her body. Sliding under her top. Marinette arched into the touch.

She went to move her leg from between his, intent on wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer, when her knee hit, ahem, below the belt.

Adrien groaned as he rolled to his back, Marinette fluttering around him. “I’m fine, Mari. Just give me a second.”

She dropped her head to his chest. “Why is this so hard, all of a sudden.” They had been so close last time, now it felt forced.

“Probably because this is what we planned to do when we got back to the hotel room.” She looked at him in confusion. “When has anything we’ve planned actually worked perfectly?” He ran his hands over her shoulders. “Face it, we work best spur of the moment.” She couldn’t find any argument with that.

“So. . . not tonight?” Her fingers drew circles on his bare chest. Adrien sat up on his arm, looking down at her.

“Do you. . . want to?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Kitten, all I want is you.” She swung her leg over his hip, pushing him back into the bed. “But, I think you’re right. However, you still seem to have a problem.” She rolled her hips against his to emphasize the pronounced bulge. His hands quickly splayed on her hips.

“If you knew how often that was a problem, Princess, then you would understand that it really isn’t a problem.” Marinette hummed as she rocked against him again, his hands spasming at her hips.

“Purrhaps, I could help you with your ‘non-problem’, if you help me with mine.” She all but purred at him. He hummed in thought, his mouth a little dryer than it had been before.

“And what might your problem be, Princess?” His hands kneaded the flesh at her waist.

“I have this ache and I am pretty sure you are the only one that can fix it.” She ground her hips against his again, running her hands up his toned abs to rest on his chest.

“All you really need is prolonged stimulus for a various amount of time. Not sure you really need me.” Marinette stopped her roaming hands and cocked her head to the side.

“Sounds like you read that from some article.” The blond flushed and refused to make eye contact. “Oh my goodness. You did read it from an article.” Adrien huffed as Marinette giggled quietly. “What else did you learn from this article?” She was too busy teasing to notice the Chat Noir glint enter Adrien’s eye.

In the blink of an eye he had them flipped. Marinette pinned to the bed, his body hovering centimeters above her. “Well, the article explained the best steps to make sure ‘my partner’ has a ‘good time’ while we are ‘intimate’.” His smirk was firmly in place.

“Wha. .” Marinette cleared her throat, trying not to sound as flushed as she felt. “And what were those?”

Adrien smiled happily at her slightly choked response. “First, focus on your partner’s sensitive spots.” He kissed up her neck. “Which is just under the jaw for you.”

He worked his mouth over the spot that sent shivers down Marinette’s body. She fought to contain the moan that was building up in her throat. “Is that all?” She asked breathily, trying to keep her focus. “Seems a little superficial.” She groaned as he slid his hands up her bare legs.

Adrien chuckled into her neck. “Really, seems like you might be a bit affected.” He chuckled again as Marinette swallowed another moan. “The next thing I am supposed to do, is take it slow.” His hands slid up and down her body, massaging and kneading as he went.

Slow was not what she was looking for at the moment. “Kitten, if I don’t get any friction soon, I am going to kick you out and take care of business myself.” Marinette threatened with a roll of her hips, her hands sliding down her own body.

“Patience, Puurincess.” He pinned her hands next to her head and ground into her. “This the friction you’re talking about?” Marientte hissed at the feeling of him against her.

She rolled her hips up to meet his the next time he pushed against her. Causing him to groan at the unexpected pressure. “Like that, Kitten?” She nipped playfully at his lip. “Anything else that article said?” She wasn’t sure she cared, all she knew was she didn’t want him to stop moving against her.

He moaned as she hiked a leg over his hip before flipping them again. His hands went to her waist instantly, helping her keep the pace they had had before. “Yeah. . .I should. . . let her. . . set the pace.” His Chat Noir smirk was in place. Her hands sliding up his chest. Both of them breathing heavily.

The coil in her stomach tightened at his heated look. Their bodies moving together to reach their high. Adrien pulled Marinette down for a kiss and after a particularly hard roll she snapped.

Her back arched, pushing her breasts harder against his chest. Her legs clamped around his hips and she jerked against him. Two more short rocks against her had him falling off the cliff after her.

She lay on top of him, both trying to catch their breath. “That was really good.” She finally managed.

He laughed. “It really was.” Adrien rolled her off him and kissed her forehead. “But, now I need a quick shower.”

She frowned as he left the bed. “Fine, don’t take too long.” She snuggled under the covers.

Marinette was asleep before the water even warmed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much sin as I had originally intended  
> It seemed cliche for them to loose their virginity on Valentine's Day  
> Also, as someone who hasn't had sex before, I am finding it difficult to actually write it  
> So, awkward request, if anyone has any advice please send a comment, if you don't want other people to see the comment just say so and it won't be posted, but I could really use the help!!  
> Thank you for reading  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


	11. Delivery

They had to check out by ten, but neither of them were near functioning after their long day. The three-hour drive home was spent sleeping against each other.

Marinette gave Adrien a sleepy kiss before stepping out of the car in front of the bakery. “So, how was it?” Marinette jumped a mile high as Alya appeared out of thin air next to her.

“Kwami Alya!” Marinette clutched her heart. “Don’t _do_ that to me!”

“Don’t be dramatic. Now tell me everything.” The blogger linked her arm through the designer’s and pulled her through the bakery.

“It was great. After we got back he took me horseback riding on the beach as the sun set. Which was terrifying at first, but he was so confident. It was really attractive. Then he had a bonfire set up over-looking the waves. Where we sat and talked and cuddled.”

“That’s great, girl.” Alya cut her off. “But how was _it_?” She asked as they climbed the stairs.

“I umm, we didn’t.” Marinette paused at the door, taking out her key.

“What! What do you mean?” Marinette sighed as she opened the door.

“I didn’t have sex with Adrien.” The bluenette said loudly as she walked into her house and froze.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, Dear.” Sabine smirked at her frozen daughter. “I’m sure our guests are equally pleased to hear that small tidbit.” Marinette jerked her head to the couch where Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling sat.

“I uh well, I mean. . .” Marinette stuttered out as her face glowed red.

“Welp, that’s my cue.” Alya peaced out so quickly one could almost see the smoke outline she left behind.

“Don’t worry, Dove. Just means I don’t have to sick Fang on the model. . . yet.” The rock star smiled before Peggy smacked him on the shoulder. “What, Love? I was only joking. . .kind of.”

Marinette chuckled awkwardly. “What brings you guys here?" She asked. Hoping her face had cooled off at least a little.

“We came to oversee the fabric delivery. Miss Bourgeois said that you were ready for the bolts.” Penny looked over her clipboard.

“You guys really don’t have to do this.” Marinette walked with them down to where the truck waited. She froze as she saw the couple hundred bolts of fabric in the back of the cargo truck. “Okay, maybe I do need some help.”

“That’s why we hired these guys!” Jagged pointed to four burly men waiting by the truck.

"How do you want it organized in your room, Mari?” Penny asked

Marinette scratched behind her neck, thinking. “By type, then color, then weight within those categories.” She decided as the buildings shook around her. “I’ll be right back, I just want to check on. . . Alya. Make sure she made it home okay.”

“Don’t worry, Dove. We totally have this covered.” Jagged tried to lift one side of a bolt, but it wouldn’t budge. “Take your time.” He groaned, Penny pinching the bridge of her nose as the other men started carrying the masses of fabric up to her room.

Marinette rushed through the bakery, sneaking out the back before she could transform and meet with her partners.

“What’s a cat got to do to get a decent nap around here?” Chat landed next to her with a yawn.

“Its only noon, Kitty.” Ladybug laughed.

“Yeah, lazy. I know you didn’t get any last night, so what has you so tired?” Rena smirked. “Unless there is more to tell and you two did do something.” The couple blushed profusely. “You did! Tell me everything!”

“Rena, don’t you have a date waiting for you? We should get this over with quickly.” Ladybug tried for a distraction.

Rena put her hand on her chin, pretending to think. “Nah, the boyfriend is making dinner, so I am free to learn all the juicy details!”

Ladybug let out half a groan and half a sigh. “Well I currently have a flighty rock star in my room with someone who can only manage him for so long.” The ground shook again.

“Plus, someone seems to be blowing up Paris.” Chat added. “So, questions later. . . or never.”

The three heroes leapt from building to building, following the blasts. They peaked over the edge of a roof and saw . . . a mime.

“Ah come on. This is blatant plagiarism.” Chat called out. Rena and Ladybug looked at him in confusion. They looked back at the akuma, a mime with white pants, a black three-quarter sleeve shirt, and a black beret. Strapped across his chest in an x were multiple grenades.

“I don’t get it.” Rena muttered.

“It’s Bomb Voyage. From the Incredibles.” Both girls tilted their head to the other side as the surveyed the akuma again.

“Oooohh, I see. . .” They said in unison.

“Should we assume he has a similar MO?” Chat asked. Just then Bomb Voyage tossed a few grenades, blowing holes in the road.

“Let’s assume he just wants to blow shit up.” Rena concluded. The others nodded. They jumped into motion. Landing in front of the akuma in unison.

“You really seem to have a short fuse.” Chat called out as they landed, catching the attention of Bomb Voyage. Nobody noticed the grenade that rolled to a stop at their feet.

They were blown back, creating hero shaped dents in the sides of the nearest buildings. Ladybug groaned as she extracted herself from the wall. “Can we avoid drawing the attention of the bomb throwing akuma for a while?” She asked.

“Well that blew up in our faces.” Ladybug pushed her boyfriend back into the hole in the wall.

“Rena, clear the area. I am gonna shed a little luck on this situation. Lucky Charm.” Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air as Rena flew off to remove the civilians from the area.

The spotted hero was trying to figure out what to do with the fire extinguisher when she noticed the little boy and his mother, way too close to the explosive mime. Rena was currently clearing the other side of the street when another grenade rolled over to the small family. There was no way she would get there in time.

Ladybug jumped, curling her body around the explosive. She had seen people in movies do this and hoped that it would save the two people standing oh so close. It went off, and it hurt. Her body went airborne and her vision went fuzzy. When she landed again there was a ringing in her ears and she could hardly breathe.

Someone was shaking her. When had her eyes closed. She labored to open them and found Chat above her. His mouth moving, but she couldn’t understand what he was saying. Ladybug shook her head a few more times and the ringing went down to a slight buzzing.

“-bug! Ladybug! Are you okay?! Talk to me!” She groaned.

“That was not fun.” Chat almost cried in relief. He flung his arms around her and pulled her against him. She yelped in pain and he backed off immediately.

“What the hell do were you thinking!?” His hands still on her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

“I had to save those people, Chat.” Ladybug hated when he got this protective, though she understood. “Now let’s go get the akuma before you lecture me about stupid decisions.” He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Ladybug stood and swayed on her feet.

“Fine, but you are staying back. No fighting until we get you checked out for a concussion.” He actually had the nerve to wag his finger at her. She rolled her eyes and clutched at him as he vaulted them both to where Rena was fighting the akuma.

“Welcome back, scared the shit out of me, butterfly’s in the hat.” Rena got out as she dodged several bombs thrown her way.

“Okay, we got this.” Ladybug released the cat and leaned against the building. A clever use of a fire extinguisher and a well-placed cataclysm later had the akuma defeated and the miraculous cure spreading through the city.

“Ma-ahem, milady. Are you okay?” Chat held her face in his hands, watching her eyes for any sign of head trauma. She pushed him away by his nose.

“I’m fine, worry cat. The dizziness is gone and everything. But can we talk about how great Rena did on her first official akuma on the team!” Ladybug held out her hand for a fist bump. Rena obliged.

Chat however was not swayed from his topic. “You jumped on a grenade!” Ladybug sighed.

“Yeah, but I am fine.” She didn’t mention that her side still hurt like no other. He noticed it anyway.

“But you didn’t know that you would be! And are you, really?” He put his hand on her stomach, his fingers brushing her ribs, she hid the wince as the spot smarted.

“I’m fine Chat. You would have done the same.” Ladybug all but yelled back. They were starting to get an audience.

“Maybe we should take this inside.” Rena suggested.

She was ignored. “I would have. But you have to take care of yourself! For more than just your own sake! You are the only one who can fix what is broken!”

“Uggh! It’s fine Chat. No harm done. I have stuff to do.” She saluted to Rena and turned to leave, “I’ll see you later.” She swung off.

“You guys are really good at making a scene aren’t you.” Rena snuck up behind Chat. He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t you have a date to not be late for?” He muttered. Rena laughed and patted him on the back before heading home.

* * *

 

When Ladybug got to the bakery she de-transformed outside and came in through the back. “Did Alya make it home okay? There wasn’t anything on the Ladyblog.” Sabine asked with concern. Marinette winced, they would have to figure out how Alya was going to post when she was also fighting.

“Yeah, I caught up with her and convinced her that this one was too dangerous to get close to. I think she really just wanted to talk about me and Adrien more than anything though.” Marinette forced a laugh. Sabine smiled.

“That’s good dear. They are almost done in your room if you want to make sure everything is in place.” The designer thanked her mom and ran up the stairs.

To no one’s surprise the rock star was going through Marinette’s designs as Penny tried to chastise him for it. When Marinette came through her trap door Jagged hid her design book behind his back like a child who had just been caught. “I tried to stop him.” Penny explained.

“It’s fine.” Marinette waved away. “Those are my designs for him anyway. And I know you have a hard time saying ‘no’ to him.” The designer giggled.

Penny smiled brightly. “I really do have a hard time saying ‘no’.” She held out her left hand, showing off the large rock on the ring finger. Marinette squealed and flew over to examine the ring. It wasn’t just one, it was two. An engagement ring and a wedding ring.

“What? When? Why didn’t I hear about this?” Marinette let out the rapid-fire questions.

“It was in Vegas, Dove. During the tour. Very rock and roll. Elvis did the ceremony.” Jagged grinned as he pulled Penny close. “It was spur of the moment. I realized that I couldn’t live my life without this woman.” Penny’s smile lit up the room.

“We would have invited you, but it really wasn’t a big affair.” Marinette waved her hands.

“No, no, don’t worry about it. I am so happy for you guys.”

“That’s the last of it.” They were interrupted by one of the workers placing the last bolt in a pile. Marinette looked around her room and blanched. It looked like a colorful jungle.

“Well, we’ll be off. Call us when you need us, Dove.” Jagged and Penny left Marinette standing among the piles of fabric.

The second the door closed behind them, Tikki was out of the purse, her arms crossed and floating in front of her chosen. “What in the world were you thinking, Marinette.”

The designer grimaced. “I was thinking that there is a lot of fabric in my room?” She tried to change the topic.

“That is not what I was talking about and you know it. Throwing yourself on a bomb! Did you even know if you would survive! Because I know I haven’t gone over whether the suit could handle that.”

Marinette sighed as she tried to make her way to her desk. “Well, I’m fine, so I don’t really see the problem.” She turned to put her purse on the chaise but winced at the pain in her side.

“The problem is, I can only protect you from so much damage.” Marientte winced again as she lifted her shirt to look at her side. Her entire left side was covered in bruises. Bright magenta, blue and purple blossoming from her hip to the bottom of her ribcage. Tikki laid a gentle paw on the colors. “I healed as much as I could, but I can’t completely save you from something like that.”

Marinette pet her kwami on the head. “It’s fine Tikki. You did amazingly. I have had to deal with bruises before. And I promise I will be more careful next time.”

“Princess!” Chat Noir stood on her bed, eyes wide at the motley of colors on her skin.

“Chat. What are you doing here?” He moved t join her on the main floor. “Watch out for the fabrics!” Marinette reached to stop him but pulled back with another wince. He did a perfect somersault before landing directly in front of her, touching nothing but the floor.

“Princess,” Chat whispered, his hand sliding up her hip, eyes taking in each bruise. She flinched as he touched a more sensitive spot. “Sorry.” His hands flew away from her, his eyes remaining trained on the damaged area. “Is this from earlier?”

Marinette huffed out another sigh. “Yes, but I’m fine.” He still wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Adrien.” Her hand cupped his face and forced him to look at her. “I’m fine, really. It’s just a bruise and it will go away in a couple days.”

“I didn’t know we could get hurt in the suits.” He admitted, fingers going back to lightly trace her side.

“Kitten, I’m fine. Honestly.”

“Just don’t scare me like that again.” He shivered as he remembered the way her body flung into the air.

“No promises.” She placed a sweet kiss on his lips as the ground shook for the second time that day. “Another fucking akuma?” With a groan, she transformed and the two of them raced off to face their second akuma. Rena was not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing awkward moments  
> Always thought it would be funny if there was a plagiarized villain and everyone called it out  
> So much fabric  
> Congrats Penny and Jagged  
> Maybe the suits aren't as bullet proof as previously thought  
> Two akumas in one day, what are you doing Hawkmoth!  
> Thanks for reading!!


	12. Misunderstandings

Monday was starting off great. Marinette thought sarcastically to herself. The second akuma on Sunday happened to be one with earthquake powers. This made it rather difficult to catch, since none of the heroes could stay on their feet for very long. Not to mention how badly Ladybug’s ribs ached. They also let Rena leave halfway through so that she could get to her date without any suspicion.

So, Marinette got to bed at a great time. . . not. Only to be woken up at the crack of dawn by another akuma: Early Riser. Let’s just say, everyone was now awake in Paris.

Marinette grumbled to herself as she filled a to go box with pastries. She rubbed her side with a small groan. Today was not going to be fun. She figured everyone would need a pick-me-up. As she walked into the courtyard she noticed that a lot of the whispers came to a stop as she walked by, only to be picked up again after she was out of hearing range. What could people possibly be talking about now?

“Hey Mari!” Kim waved enthusiastically at her as she walked over with the box. “Are any of those for us or did you suddenly have a craving for sweets.” He joked.

Marinette shrugged, not understanding the significance. “I brought them for everyone. After that akuma I figured we all needed a little sugar.” She opened the box, and everyone grabbed something with a quick thank you. “Besides, I live in a bakery. I don’t normally crave sweets.” She shrugged again and made it to her seat.

A new magazine sat on her desk. Marinette put the box of sweets down and picked up the magazine, looking around to see who could have left it there. She made eye contact with Chloe, who nodded her head, indicating that Marinette should read something in there.

With a sigh she scanned the front cover. There was a small picture of her and Adrien holding hands at the market place they had gone to on Saturday, but she couldn’t tell which headline was supposed to correspond with it. With another sigh she flipped through the pages to find what Chloe obviously wanted her to see.

“BABY FEVER!” was the title over a few pictures of the couple. Marinette squeaked as she all but threw the magazine away from her. A few people snickered behind her as she grabbed for the stupid book again. Holding her breath, she flipped to back to the page containing her image.

BABY FEVER!

Clara Contard

It seems that our fave couple may have a huge surprise on the way. _La Mode_ was able to follow the sweet pair on their romantic Valentine’s Day Date. All we have to say is: Adrien Agreste does not do anything halfway.

First, taking his ladylove on a beautiful shopping spree through the stores that line Rue St. Jean. Then, taking Miss Dupain-Cheng around the covered market in Le Touquet, sampling all the fine cuisine found among the market stalls. They slipped away to Thalassa where sources say the two had a private room all to themselves. We later found the lovebirds at the equestrian center, getting ready for a romantic horseback ride down the beach. What could be more picturesque?

Now, we know that these two have gotten extremely close over the five months they have been together. Many like to speculate how close they have gotten. Well _La Mode_ might have confirmation. The two have been seen lovingly cradling the stomach of one Miss Dupain-Cheng.

Could this mean what we think? Is there a bun in the oven? Only time will tell if these two teens will be welcoming a new Agreste into the family.

Marinette was beat red by the time she finished the short article. It was accompanied by the picture of them “lovingly cradling the stomach of one Miss Dupain-Cheng”. She had to shake her head. It after they had finished eating, she had been holding her stomach after eating too much, and Adrien had put his arms around her. The only baby involved was the food baby that she had had.

“So, when do we get to meet Adrien Jr.?” Kim leaned on the back of her chair, a broad smile on his face.

“It could be a girl.” Mylene pointed out.

“Or twins.” Ivan added with a shy smile.

“Either way, I am obviously the best person to be god mother.” Chloe flipped her hair. Unfortunately, Alya, Nino, and Adrien walked in towards the end of the sentence.

“Nuh uh.” Alya held up her finger. “I get to be the god mother!”

“As if, Césaire. I am Adrien’s oldest friend. And Marinette’s. . . business partner. I am the obvious choice.”

“Get real, Bourgeois. I am Marinette’s best friend. And Adrien’s good friend. That kid is mine.”

Adrien scooted closer to Marinette. “What are they arguing about?” He whispered.

“Who gets to be our kid’s god mother. Apparently, I am pregnant.” The array of expressions that crossed Adrien’s face was hilarious. Fear, excitement, confusion, realization, finally settling on amusement.

“Well at least we know who the god father will be.” Marinette nodded.

“Nino.” They said together. Nino fist pumped in victory.

“Woah there, DC.” Kim looked put out. “We have known each other longer. I wanna be you and Agreste’s love child’s god father.”

“Wait, we are art buddies.” Nathaniel butt in. “Shouldn’t that put me in the running.”

“Statistically speaking, I would be a better option as god father, should something happen to the parents.” Max spoke up.

Everyone started arguing over who would be the better god parent, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Ivan, and Sabrina even stepping in to volunteer. Their voices raising over each other to be heard. Marinette and Adrien facepalmed.

“What in the world are we all yelling about?” Mrs. Bustier came in amongst the ruckus.

“Who gets to be the god parents to Marinette’s and Adrien’s child.” Rose shouted from the back. Mrs. Bustier’s eyes went wide as she looked at the two teens.

“Marinette. . .  are you. . .?”

“No!” The bluenette waved her hands in front of her, trying to dispel the teacher’s anxiety. “The only baby that I had was a food baby. But the magazines seem to think otherwise.” The teacher let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, since there is no actual baby to speak of, there should be no arguments on who the god parents are. Shall we start class.” Everyone begrudgingly agreed and returned to their seats.

“But I am totally going to be the god mother.” Alya whispered under her breath.

* * *

 

Another akuma attacked during lunch. “What is going on?” Ladybug complained. Her breathing a little painful with all the bruising. “This is the fourth akuma in less than forty-eight hours.”

“If I knew, Bugaboo, I would tell you.” Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, doing the work as if he sensed her mounting discomfort. “I want you to stay out of this one.”

Ladybug pulled away as they landed on the roof. “Excuse me?” Her hands on her hips, eyes dangerous.

“Bug, you know you aren’t one hundred percent. You need to stay back, so you don’t get hurt.” Ladybug put a self-conscious hand to her side.

“I’m fine.” Chat gave her a look. “Fine, I will stay back, but don’t think I wont jump in if it looks like you or Rena need help.”

“Thanks Bugaboo.” He gave her a quick kiss before bounding off to fight the next akuma.

* * *

 

By Wednesday Marinette was exhausted. Hawkmoth had kept to his two akuma a day plan and they were all feeling the strain. When Marientte walked in to find another article on her desk, she was less than thrilled. This time it was Alya that insisted she needed to read the piece.

BABY FEVER 2.0

Clara Contard

If we had to choose the most powerful Power Couple of Paris the obvious choice would be our very own super heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, the dynamic duo seems to have a change in the dynamic of the duo.

_La Mode_ reports that a certain Bugaboo is refraining from strenuous activity. This week there has been an excess of akuma and yet Ladybug has not fought hand to hand with any of them. Pictures show the two having serious discussions, Chat urging Ladybug to hang back because she has "to take care of [herself]! For more than just [her] own sake!” Could he be referring to an unborn child?

What would the ramifications of a pregnant Ladybug be? Do we allow her to put her life and the life of an unborn child on the line to keep us safe? Should we urge her to stay on the sidelines? Or support whatever she feels she needs to do? Should we call for Hawkmoth to pause his relentless attack on the citizens of Paris, at least for nine months?

We only know one thing here at _La Mode,_ that child is going to be absolutely precious, being born to two of the most beautiful people of Paris. Only rivaled by the Adrienette baby we are expecting as well.

Marinette groaned, the article wasn’t even about her, technically, and yet they had still plugged her in at the end. She looked at the pictures that came with the article. All of them had her or Chat’s hand on her abdomen. They were holding onto her ribs, but the pictures were a little uncertain. They could definitely be putting a hand over a baby from the angle that the camera showed them.

“What’s this one about?” Adrien pulled the article out of her hands.

“Apparently Ladybug is pregnant.” The same mixture of emotions flashed across his face as they did on Monday.

“Is that so?” Marinette nodded. “Well maybe their little bug can play with our Adrien Jr.” He patted her stomach as she smacked his hand away.

“We are not naming our child Adrien Jr.!” He pouted, but Marientte was not going to let him have his way with this one.

“Do you think that LadyNoir’s child will have super powers like it’s parents?” Sabrina asked the room.

“That would be way cool.” Kim exclaimed. “Like a super powered toddler.”

“That seems like a lot of work.” Mylene pointed out.

“What would the powers even be?” Ivan asked.

“Who says that the powers are genetically passed down?” Alya pointed out, already knowing that they weren’t.

“Statistically speaking, unless the powers were acquired by a mutation in the genes the likelihood of the powers being passed down are microscopic. However, if they are passed down through genetic material, it is likely that a female child would resemble the female parent while a male child would resemble the male parent.” Max would have continued, but luckily Mrs. Bustier called the class to attention.

Marinette leaned forward to whisper to Adrien. “I am really getting tired of people talking about our theoretical children.”

He leaned back to reply. “Makes me think about our future.” He smiled at her squeak before turning back to pay attention to the class. Just as the next akuma broke through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two akumas a day, I am exhausted just thinking about it  
> Let's see how they explain this to Gabriel, awkward  
> Who wouldn't want a super powered toddler (everyone raises their hands)  
> Will Hawkmoth let up, if he thinks one of the heroes might be preggers. . . probably not, he is evil after all  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	13. Well This Was Awkward

Alya was the only one not showing how long the week had been once Thursday rolled around. When asked how it was possible she shrugged and told everyone that dealing with the twins was harder than dealing with the onslaught of akumas.

School had just ended and there had already been two attacks that day. Even the teachers felt bad for their students, postponing any homework that had been due that day. “I just want to go home and sleep for a week.” Marinette leaned against her boyfriend.

“Sleep is for the weak.” Nino muttered through a yawn. “And I am so so weak.” His eyes closing momentarily.

“Welp, no sleep for you, Princess. We are having a happy family dinner at my house. And you promised that you would come so I don’t murder my father.” Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette.

“I don’t remember promising to stop you from murdering him. I do recall agreeing to help hide the body though.”

“I’ll be your guys’ alibi if you need it.” Alya gave them a hug and pulled Nino off to kwami knows where.

“Gotta love our friends.” Adrien leaned in and kissed at her hairline.

“Mmmhmm, are you gonna head straight home, or come with me to get ready?” She asked as they walked toward the bakery, a slightly larger crowd surrounding them than normal.

“I’ll stay with you. No need to rush home.” She nodded and waited for Atlanta to part the crowd in front of the bakery. Some people were trying to hand her baby clothes, others were shouting advice on avoiding morning sickness, the worst ones were calling her names for “getting knocked up” at such a young age.

“Don’t they realize how silly it is to be invested in the life of a stranger.” She muttered to herself before climbing the stairs up to her room, Adrien in tow.

She switched from her normal clothes into a black off the shoulder top and a high waisted skirt with a cherry blossom design. Adrien came up behind her and started pulling her hair up into a bun, while she did her make-up. “You know you don’t have to come to this if you don’t want to?” He asked.

She smiled at him through the mirror. “I know. But I am not going to throw you to the wolves either.” Adrien snorted.

“Its just my father. Its really no big deal.” She turned and gave him a disbelieving look.

“You and I both know that this could be a big step towards mending your relationship.”

“If he actually shows up.” Adrien muttered to himself, Marinette heard anyway.

“If he doesn’t show up, then you and I can have a nice dinner together.” She squeezed his hand in reassurance. “Let’s get this over with.” He chuckled.

“Time to eat with the wolves.”

* * *

 

It was about as awkward as they expected. Gabriel had nodded curtly to Marinette when they got there, and they had all gone to the dinning room to wait for dinner to be served. All without a word.

Well, Marinette and Adrien had exchanged plenty of words, with just a few looks. The silence was almost unbearable when the cook finally entered, followed by three people carrying covered trays. “The appetizer is a salad, consisting of baby spinach, baby bok choy with grated baby carrots.” The chef gave a curt nod and the lids were lifted and carried away.

Marinette and Adrien shared a look before digging in to the miniscule salad. Gabriel cleared his throat. “I assume you two had a nice time over the weekend.” The two nodded. “Good, good.”

They continued to eat in silence, their plates taken away once everyone was done. “The main course contains succulent baby back ribs, with roasted baby corn and baby red potatoes.” The lids were again taken off and the teens were left to wonder about the odd choice in food.

“So, Father. Have you read the latest article about Marinette and I?” Adrien asked, slowly catching on to the theme of the meal. “The one that claimed Marinette was pregnant.” Marinette almost choked on her bite of potatoes and corn.

“I might have heard a rumor.” Gabriel looked a little awkward. “Am I to assume that it is unfounded.”

“I’m not pregnant!” Marinette all but shouted once her airways were cleared. They heard a cough from the doorway that Nathalie stood by that sounded suspiciously like ‘told you’.

“Perhaps we can change dessert.” Gabriel looked at Nathalie. “Some chocolate mousse would be better than what was originally planned.” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You could have just asked.” He groaned. “Instead of the not so subtle meal choices.” Gabriel looked a little embarrassed.

“I wasn’t sure if I could just ask anymore.” The older designer shrugged, the air of indifference settling back around him. “How is planning the photo shoot going?”

Marinette felt like she had whiplash. Gabriel went from almost caring father to business man in a matter of milliseconds. “I am almost done with much of it. I just need to decide what the background will be and who the model will be.” Adrien didn’t seem to notice the change in his father.

“Perhaps Marinette would be a good model for the designs. They would look magnificent on her coloring.” Was that a compliment.

“I had thought about it, but I didn’t want people to think that I showed favoritism in my choices.” Gabriel nodded sagely.

“People will always think that, but I think she would be perfect for the position.” Did Gabriel always talk about people like they weren’t there. Adrien turned to Marinette and whispered under his breath.

“We can talk about it later.” He squeezed her hand. “Marinette is also rather busy lately, designing the line for Jagged Stone’s tour.” Adrien bragged.

“That is rather impressive. When is it due to walk?”

“We are going to start production in May, right as the tour kicks off.” Marinette sat up taller in her seat. “Twenty-five pieces. All interchangeable for maximum fashion capacity.”

“Very impressive. If you would like any help or advice feel free to set up a meeting through Nathalie. I am very interested in what the up and coming designers have in store for the future of the industry.” Desert was served, and they settled into a less that easy silence. “This has been pleasant. I hope you can join us again next week, Marinette. If you’ll excuse me.” Gabriel stood and left the room.

“Well that could have been worse.” Marientte leaned back in her chair.

“It was only that good because you were here, Princess.” Adrien pulled her onto his lap.

“You’re being over dramatic. He really seems to be trying to reach out.” She ran her hands through his hair. “Walk me home?”

He pulled her into a kiss. “It would be my pleasure.”

They didn’t make it home, because the third akuma of the day made its appearance when they were a block from the bakery. Strangely enough, it was a mother who was upset at not being a grandmother yet.

* * *

 

Marinette's outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a row, I think yes, an apology for missing yesterday's update  
> shorter chapter  
> Gabriel is not as subtle as he thinks  
> awkward bonding? kind of. . .  
> My mom is going through empty nest syndrome and now she wants one of her kids to have a baby. . . not it!  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	14. Over Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the second I say a "chapter a day" life goes "lol you thought". But I live and I will be freer during the holidays. Woo.

“Okay girl, it has been a week since Valentine’s Day and you still haven’t told me what you did or didn’t do with Sunshine.” Rena Rogue and Ladybug lay on a roof, relaxing after their patrol.

“Not true. I told you we didn’t have sex.” Ladybug pointed out. “You, and my mom, and Penny, and Jagged.”

Rena laughed. “But you didn’t tell me what you _did_ do. And the way Sunshine blushed when I asked what kept him up all night. . .  Well let’s just say I don’t believe you two spent your time sleeping.” Rena finished with a wink.  

Ladybug groaned, she knew she wasn’t getting out of this conversation, this was Alya after all. “Honestly. . . we were so close.” Ladybug threw an arm over her face.

“What happened?” Rena was rapt with attention.

“Akuma.” Ladybug groaned again. “A fucking akuma attack. When we got back we continued the date, like everything was normal.” Another groan. “Then we got back from horseback riding and uggh. . . it was so awkward.”

“Not following. . .”

Ladybug pulled her hands down her face. “First, we ran into each other, then he pulled my hair. Not in a fun way.” She added when she saw her friend’s eyebrow raise. “And if that wasn’t bad enough. . . I kneed him. . . in the most painful place. . . on accident.” Rena winced sympathetically.

“That’s rough man.” Rena quirked her eyebrow again. “But what kept you up all night?” Ladybug blushed a deeper red, remembering the night vividly. “Fine girl, we’ll spar for it. If I get first hit, you spill. If you get first hit, I drop it for a week.” Rena held her hand out for a shake. Realizing this was probably the best deal she was going to get, Ladybug grasped Rena’s hand. Only to be socked in the arm. “First hit! Now spill!” Rena cheered.

“Not fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war. Now spill!” Rena smacked at Ladybug again, causing the red hero to huff in irritation.

“Fine! But we are still sparing. Chat won’t fight with me because I’m ‘still hurt’, he keeps blocking me against akumas too.” They squared off, Rena motioned for Ladybug to start talking. Instead she took a swipe at her friend with her yo-yo. Rena blocked it and clucked with her tongue.

“Quit stalling and talk, girl.”

Ladybug dodged a blow from her flute and growled. “Fine, after I hurt him, we talked for a bit. Realized that it didn’t feel. . . right. It felt forced or something. So we decided it wasn’t the right time.” She swung around her friend crouching low to swipe at her legs.

“Then wat?” Rena dodged the trip. The exchanged hits back and forth a while before Ladybug focused back into the conversation.

“Uggh. . . I don’t know. . . I mean, we were both still. . . like. . . turned on. . .” Ladybug’s face was flushed from more than just the fighting. “So, I thought, maybe, we could still like do something.”

“You suggested it! Way to go girl.” Both heroes were panting from exertion. “How much contact?”

“Uggh, we were still in our underwear. . . can we stop talking about this!” Ladybug was more out of breath than Rena from talking more during their fight.

Rena let her head fall back with a laugh. “Yeah, girl. I’m just playing with you.” She wiggled her fingers in Ladybug’s direction. “Come at me bro.” Ladybug scoffed, and the fight started again with a renewed fervor.

Ladybug knew she had made a mistake. Rena had feinted right and Ladybug had fallen for it. It wouldn’t have been a problem, if her ribcage didn’t still smart. Bit it did. And this was going to hurt like a bitch.

She braced herself for the pain

It never came.

She opened her eyes when she heard Rena “ooff” and noticed her friend on the other side of the roof, Chat Noir standing between them.

“What the _Hell_ were you thinking? Sparing, when you’re still injured?” He turned to fully face his girlfriend. “Of all the stupid, reckless things.”

“I’m fine, Chat!”

“Don’t lie, I saw you brace for that hit. You knew it was gonna hurt.”

“Yeah, it would have.” Ladybug agreed. “But I would have been fine!”

“Why are you even patrolling when you are still hurt? I told you to stay out of the fights until you are healed!” He grabbed her shoulders, ready to help her home.

“First, I am FINE!” She ripped her arm from his grasp. “Second, you don’t _tell_ me what to do.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“And third,” She raised her voice. “if I want to spar with my friend, I will.” She turned to Rena, who was awkwardly standing in the background. “Let’s head to my house for movies.” She zipped on her way without a backward glance.

Chat groaned and dropped his face in his hands. “Yeah, real smooth Alley Cat.” Rena walked over to him. He groaned again.

“Why are girls so complicated?” He growled in frustration.

“Hey, we are not complicated. We just want to be listened to, told we are pretty, and given chocolate. Lots of chocolate.” Rena put her hands on her hips. “And we definitely don’t like being told what we can and cannot do. Especially if we are competent heroes that have protected Paris for over two years.” She raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t mean. . . uggh. . . I know she is competent, more than competent. I just don’t want her to get hurt.” He pushed a hand through his hair.

“And that’s sweet Alley Cat,” she rang his bell. “But we are literal superheroes, so maybe tone it down a bit.”

He scowled at the rooftop. “I can’t just not protect her. If I didn’t and something happened. . .” He pulled at his hair.

“Chat! She was literally blown up, and the worst that happened was a bruised ribcage. So, maybe take a step back and let your girlfriend be the amazing hero we both know she is.” Chat sighed. Her fist shot out, pegging him in the arm.

“Owww! What was that for?” Chat rubbed his arm.

“For earlier. Did you really think I would land a hit on her injured side?” She scoffed as he looked down sheepishly. “I’ll go talk to her. Don’t forget; listen, pretty, and chocolate.” She flew off, leaving Chat alone.

* * *

 

Rena landed on the balcony, de-transformed, and made her way through the trap door. She called out to Mari, but heard the shower running. So, she settled in the chaise, pulling out a baggy full of cereal for Trixx. Tikki flew over and offered her a cookie. “You talked to Chat?” The red kwami took a bite of her own cookie.

“Yeah, one down, one to go.” The shower turned off.

“Why is the Black Cat always so protective of your bugs, Tikki?” Trixx snickered.

“Be nice.” Alya scratched her kwami under the chin. “Adrien is a sunshine child. He is sweet and innocent.”

“Who’s innocent?” Marinette came out, toweling off her hair.

“Your boyfriend. Who just cares about your safety and wellbeing.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“He acts like I’m an invalid.” The bluenette started brushing out her damp locks.

“No, he acts like he just learned that we can get hurt while suited up. He acts like he just saw his most important person get blown up. Maybe he doesn’t want to see that again.” Alya quirked an eyebrow.

“And I do want to see it?” Marinette huffed. “Plus, his babying me makes everyone really think Ladybug is pregnant.”

Alya perked up. “About that! People have started sending some stuff to me because they knew I can get to you.” Alya pulled out her phone.

Marinette looked suspicious. “What kind of stuff?” She asked cautiously.

“Cute stuff, really.” The blogger flipped her phone around, showing a picture of a red onesie with the writing ‘Daddy’s Little Lady’ and a ladybug embroidered in black. Alya chuckled at Marinette’s face. “I really like this one.” She swiped to show a picture of a black onesie that said ‘My Mommy Thinks I’m Purrfect’ in green. An embroidered pawprint on the booty of the matching pants. “Admit it, these are adorable.” Marinette groaned.

“They are. But this just proves my point. He needs to stop jumping in front of me every chance he gets.” She quickly braided her hair.

“Well, that’s not going to happen, so cut the boy some slack.” Alya opened the laptop to pick a movie, when a knock sounded on the skylight. “Prince Charming is her for the princess.” She joked, dodging the pillow thrown her way.

* * *

 

Chat stood awkwardly on her balcony. “Hey Kitty.”

“Princess.” They stood across from each other in an awkward silence.

“I just wanted. . . sorry. . . you first. . . sorry. . .”

“I needed. . . sorry. . . go ahead. . . sorry. . .” They both spoke at the same time.

“Just kiss and make up for kwami’s sake!” Alya shouted from the room below. They both looked at each other, Chat extended a hand. Holding out a box of chocolates.

“I won’t promise to stop trying to protect you, but I will try to be a bit better about it.” He smiled sheepishly.

Marinette’s mouth quirked at the corner. “I guess I understand that.” She took a step closer, hands going to his chest. “But I’m not going to promise that it won’t irritate me when you do it.”

He dropped his forehead to hers. “I guess I understand that.” They leaned closer together.

“Can I have some of that chocolate?” Alya’s head popped up through the trap door. They turned to look at her.

“Why do they always interrupt us?” Chat groaned.

“Watch it, alley cat. You’re the one interrupting movie night. “Alya threatened.

“She does have a point.’ Marinette pecked Chat on the lips. “Good night, Kitty. Love you.” He stole a longer kiss.

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Kitty  
> The idea that people would send little outfits to the heroes when they thought they were pregnant makes me giggle


	15. Over Worked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time I think that I can manage three jobs at one time, please slap me. This is exhausting. Only two more weeks before life goes back to normal.

Chat landed on the bakery balcony. He de-transformed with a sigh. The photo shoot was on Saturday, so they had two days to finalize everything. Adrien jumped through the skylight, landing on the bed with a bounce.

“How was dinner?” Marinette called over the sound of her sewing machine. Adrien groaned, but Plagg was the one that answered.

“It was so awkward, Pigtails. I thought about flying out, just so those two bozos would have something to talk about.” The cat splayed himself over the designer’s shoulder.

Marinette giggled at the dramatic kwami. “I’m sure that would have started a very interesting conversation.” She scratched behind the cat’s little ears. “I have some cheese in the fridge for you.” He was off without another word. Marinette shook her head and walked up to lay next to her boyfriend. “So, it was bad?”

He turned to his side, propped up on his elbow. “I mean, it wasn’t fun. But it could have been worse. At least he showed up.”

“What did you two talk about?” Adrien ran his fingers through her loose hair.

“Ummm, the photo shoot. . . Plagg was right, we didn’t really talk about much.” Marinette hummed in thought.

“Well at least you guys are trying.” She sat up and made her way back to her sewing machine.

“It would have been less awkward if you had been there, Princess.” Adrien followed her down through the chaos of fabric.

Marinette snorted. “I don’t disagree, but between school and the two akumas a day, I haven’t had much time to work on Jagged’s line. I’ve only gotten two pieces done.” She waved over to the manikin that wore a white boned dress and a black leather jacket. “And I have these two pieces patterned” She motioned to the organized array of fabric on her desk.

“Only twenty-one pieces to go.” Tikki said cheekily. Marinette groaned.

“I have got to get this done before April, so we have time for a photo shoot and time to reproduce each item. Then I have to actually make Jagged’s outfit. Since that is what they wanted in the first place.” Marinette dropped her head to her desk.

“Isn’t Chloe supposed to be helping you with this?” Adrien walked over and started massaging her shoulders.

“She is working on the business side. Marketing, prices, advertising. Trust me, I am happy she is dealing with that stuff." She leaned her head back to rest on his chest.

“You don’t have to do the photo shoot if you don’t want to.” He offered, kissing her forehead.

“It’s fine, Kitty.” She kissed him back. “Besides, I said I would do it and the last photo shoot we did together was fun.”

Adrien grimaced. “Actually, it’s just a female line.” Marinette turned in her chair.

“So, I am going to be the only one modeling?” She asked incredulously. Adrien nodded. “Me? Who has never modeled before?” Adrien nodded again. “What the fuck? Whose idea was that?” Adrien winced.

“Well, Father thought that it would be best if I worked with someone I knew well and knew me well. He specifically asked for you. But, I mean, if you don’t want to, I guess I can try to find a new model. . . probably.”

Marinette closed her eyes took a deep breath. “I’ll do it.” She groaned. “But won’t people think that you are showing favoritism?”

Adrien chuckled. “Not when they realize you are the most beautiful girl in the world.” He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight to his chest.

“Biased much.” She pushed him away by his nose. “I gotta finish this dress before bed. See you at school tomorrow?”

“Of course, Princess.” He kissed her hand before calling his transformation. “Good night, Love.”

* * *

 

The next day Marinette was dead on her feet. She may have stayed up a little later than advisable to finish two pieces, instead of one. And the early morning akumas were really starting to get on her nerves. “Why was there an akuma up before the sun, that hated waking up before the sun, waking people up _before the sun_?” She grumbled to her friends as she sank into her desk.

“Probably one of those: if I have to suffer everyone must suffer, types.” Alya commented, sipping her coffee. Her phone chimed. “Tikki says that you should have gone to sleep earlier last night.”

“Hey!” Marientte protested. “Tikki shouldn’t be texting during school hours.” Another ding from Alya’s phone.

“She wants to know how else she is supposed to be a part of the conversations.”

“Plagg doesn’t use Adrien’s phone to chime in during school time.” This time Nino’s phone buzzed.

“Umm, little dude says to leave him out of this.” Tikki poked her head out of the purse and stuck her tongue out at her chosen.

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me when your phone gets taken away, Alya.” Marinette stole her the coffee from her friend.

“So, what kept you up late into the night?” Alya eyed Adrien. “Inquiring minds want to know.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I was finishing up the a few more pieces for the line.” A hand smacked down on her desk.

“Good to hear. We need to talk about models now.” Chloe leaned in. “How many full outfits will there be?”

Marinette shuffled through her notebook. “Uhh. . . ten. . . ish.”

“Good, we should do it.” Marinette choked on her pilfered drink.

“You want the two of us to model ten different outfits on a runway. That’s not plausible.”

Chloe scoffed. “Of course not. That would be ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. I meant all of us.” She motioned to the class. “I will obviously already appeal to the higher-class buyers,” She flipped her hair, “but we need to market to the ordinary people too. And I don’t know anybody more ordinary than this lot. They’ll be totally relatable to the losers we are targeting.”

Marinette face-palmed. “That’s a great idea though.” Alya surprisingly stepped in. “Appeal to the populace by diversifying your models.”

“Of course, it was a good idea, I came up with it.” Chloe sniffed.

“Okay, perfect, great. Plan the marketing shoot or whatever and I will finish the other. . . eight outfits within a couple weeks.” Just then they heard the rumble of another akuma attack. “I do not have enough caffeine for this today.” Marinette chugged the rest of the coffee, which Alya protested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter.  
> I have this problem with not being able to say "no" just like Marinette does, so I completely understand the frustration that comes with agreeing to too many things.  
> Hope y'all are still enjoying.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	16. More Than One Surprise

Marinette’s alarm went off way to early for a Saturday morning. Between the three akumas on Thursday, the two on Friday and fencing practice, she was sorer and more exhausted than she could ever remember being. “Marinette, you have to wake up for the photo shoot.” Tikki bounced on her chosen’s pillow. Marinette just groaned and rolled over. “You don’t want to make Adrien look bad on his first day as boss, do you?” Marinette groaned again but got up.

“Just know, that as much as I love you, I kind of hate you right now.” The sleepy designer grumbled.

Tikki rolled her eyes at the dramatics. “Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later. Now go shower.” The bug pushed the half-asleep girl towards the bathroom.

Atlanta picked her up in front of the bakery at five o’clock on the dot. “How are you doing, Little One?” Her body guard asked as she slid into the back seat.

Marinette grumbled under her breath. “The sun isn’t even up yet.” She complained. Atlanta chuckled at the grumpy teen. “There should be a law against waking up this early.”

“Ah, but then we would never get to see the sun rise. And that would be a shame, no?” Marinette made a face but didn’t disagree. They had made it to the park that the shoot was being held in.

Marinette made to get out on the car, but Atlanta loosely gripped her wrist. “I won’t be with you today, but you are with Adrien all day. Gorilla should be able to manage you both.” Atlanta looked at her like she wanted to say more. “Just. . . please be safe today.” She asked, a little desperately. Marinette nodded, confused. But Atlanta just patted her head and bid her on her way.

“Hey, Princess!” Adrien called out as she walked up to the set-up. She was torn between wanting to kiss him and wanting to punch him. No one should look this cute and happy this early in the morning. “You’re early.” He looked surprised.

“Tikki and Atlanta.” Marinette explained as she gave him a quick kiss. “Speaking of, do you know why Atlanta would be acting weird today?” She asked as they walked to the prep tent.

“No idea. I just know that she requested today off.” He looked over to Gorilla, who was actively avoiding eye-contact. “Do you know?” Both teens stopped to look at the large man. He huffed at the attention.

“Anniversary. She’s going to Montmortre for her little sister.” They stared in silence.

“The cemetery?” Adrien finally asked. Gorilla nodded then shuffled the teens into the tent.

“I didn’t know.” Marinette whispered as she sank into the prep chair. She felt awful that she didn’t know Atlanta had a sister, or that she had passed away.

“Neither did I.” Adrien kissed her forehead. “I have to make sure everything is ready. Are you good?”

Marinette smiled up at him. “Of course, Kitty. Go be the boss. I’ll be fine.” He kissed her hand before leaving the tent.

“Angel! So good to see you!” Indigo burst into the room with Rowan. After a few minutes of them bustling around, the somber mood was lifted. It was almost impossible to feel sad with the two of them chatting away. They had her laughing in minutes. “Are you nervous to be modeling solo?” Indigo asked while she was finishing the eyeshadow.

Marinette thought about it for a second. “Not really, I guess. I’m just worried I’ll trip and ruin Mr. Agreste’s designs or something.” She chuckled.

“Oh Honey, these aren’t Gabriel’s, not really.” Rowan continued curling her hair. He noticed her questioning look. “I mean, he added the finishing details, sure. But, some ‘lower’ designer probably made the silhouette, color, and even did all the sewing. No way Gabriel would allow Adrien to take the reins on his real designs yet.” Marinette pursed her lips. On the one hand, she was relieved that she couldn’t ruin The Gabriel Agreste’s designs. Fashion week gave her enough anxiety, thank you very much. But on the other hand, she was irritated that Gabriel didn’t trust Adrien enough with his real designs.

Marinette quickly got into the first dress, begrudgingly thankful for the training that Nathalie had given her all those months ago. “You ready, Princess?” Adrien peaked his head through the door. His eyes went wide. She was wearing a white, flowing, chiffon dress, with gorgeous butterfly appliques. But it was the veil expertly placed in her hair that broke him.

Marinette turned to look at him. “Did your father tell you what the. . . theme of this line was?” She fluffed the skirt of her dress.

“I . . . ummm. . . you’re. . . wearing. . . wedding?” His eyes trailed along the length of the gown and snapped back up to hers when she snorted.

“Very eloquent.” She walked by and patted his cheek. “Maybe you should pull yourself together before we head out.” Indigo and Rowan chuckled behind her.

The next ten hours were torturous. She changed between ten different dresses. All needing different, lighting, make-up, and settings. Adrien ran around making sure everything was moving correctly. He would tell her when something was working or suggest other things when it wasn’t quite right. But she barely saw him without a camera in between the two. It was almost five in the evening before they called it a wrap.

“I don’t think I have seen anyone work as hard as you and Adrien today.” Rowan complimented as he hung the final veil with all the dresses.

“I barely saw him today.” Marinette fought a yawn as she closed her eyes and sank into the chair.

“Yeah, he usually just disappears during akumas.” Indigo joked. Marinette chuckled awkwardly. She knew why he disappeared then.

“Yeah, but we saw him for bits and pieces of time.” She yawned again. “He was just trying to be everywhere at once.” She sighed. “At least there wasn’t an akuma today.”

She should have known. Instant jinx. “How dare you choose an amateur to model instead of ME!” The ground shook.

“Figures.” She groaned. “I need to find Adrien. We are supposed to stick together.” She ran out of the tent before anyone could stop her, hiking up her dress to run more easily.

As she rounded the corner, she found the commotion. Adrien stood in front of the new villain, trying to talk her down. “Dianna, let’s talk about this.” He was saying, palms out, placating. The akuma was having none of it.

“I am Model Citizen now and you will feel the pain of modeling.” Before Adrien could point out that he knew that pain, very well, a bolt of light shot out from the akuma’s hands, hitting him square in the chest.

“ADRIEN!” Marinette screamed. But he couldn’t hear her because in his place stood a manikin. The akuma turned on Marinette.

“You! You are the one that took my place! You wanna be a model baker’s girl. Come closer and I will give you a taste!” More bolts of light shot towards Marinette, urging her into motion. She ran the back she came, tripping over her gown, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Marinette! You can stop!” Tikki’s soft voice came from next to her. “You lost her.” The bluenette was gasping, choking on the sobs that ripped from her throat. “Marinette, you need to calm down.” The kwami tried to sooth her. “Adrien need Ladybug right now.”

“I can’t do this without him though. I over think when I am alone!” Marinette braced herself on her knees staring at the ruined hem of her dress.

“But you won’t be alone. Rena Rogue should be on here any second now. And she needs Ladybug too.” Marinette nodded a little. She stood and wiped her face, calling her transformation.

* * *

 

When Ladybug got there Rena was already dancing around the akuma. “Any idea what got her skirt in a twist?” Rena batted a blast of light away with her flute.

“She’s mad that Adrien picked Marientte as the model for the shoot.” Ladybug explained.

“What luck. Is the black cat here to add to the pot?” Rena joked.

“He’s not coming.” Ladybug’s answer was terse. Rena gave her a questioning look, but she just jerked her head toward the Adrien-like manikin that stood in the middle of the park. Rena gasped.

“Let’s finish this quickly.” The two heroes burst into action. Jumping and flipping over beams of light, trying to figure out what item held the cursed butterfly.

“Bracelet, right hand.” Ladybug finally realized. “I have a plan.” They retreated to a secluded space, so Ladybug could explain her plan. “Make an illusion of Marinette for the akuma to chase, when she gets close, we can trap her and break the bracelet.” Rena nodded and brought her flute to her lips.

A not so quick game of cat and illusion mouse ensued before the akuma fell into the trap. A bracelet broken, a butterfly purified later, and the ladybugs began to sweep through the city, righting everything.

Ladybug didn’t wait for the cure to finish before she hid, disappeared, dropped her transformation, and sprinted to Adrien. By the time she got there he had been fully un-manikined. “Adrien!” she nearly tripped over herself as she threw herself into his arms. He struggled to stay standing with the force of her grip and the volume of her skirts. “Don’t you dare do that to me again.” She whispered in his ear, not willing to let go an inch.

“Pot, kettle, Princess.” He chuckled but held her close all the same. After a while he noticed her grip slacken, her head resting on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Adrien laughed as he lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the car. “Hopefully your mom can get you out of that dress, Bugaboo.”

* * *

                  

The ten dresses that I thought might break Adrien's brain if he saw Marinette in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we getting more Atlanta back story. . . yes we are.  
> What is Gabriel playing at, pranking his son, or showing that he accepts Marinette as a daughter-in-law?  
> Only time will tell.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


	17. Promises

When Marinette woke up in her bed, she could not figure out how she got there, or why it was suddenly dark out. As she lay there the day slowly came back to her. She sat up and looked around for her reckless cat. The clock said it was ten, which meant he was probably at home. “He left a note.” Tikki flew over, clutching a piece of paper.

“Thanks, Tikki.” Marinette took the note and patted her kwami’s head. She read the note. It was a simple, sleep well, love you. But she was grateful that he left anything, when she thought back to that light hitting him. “Tikki. . . can we?”

“Just say the words.”

Soon Ladybug was vaulting over the roof tops, on her way to the Agreste mansion. She timed her jump carefully, swinging into the window without the cameras seeing her. “Princess? What are you doing here?” Adrien stood from his computer, a confused but happy look on his face.

“I just wanted to double check.” Ladybug dropped her transformation, and Marinette stood there fiddling with her fingers.

He grinned at how cute she looked. “Double check what, Bugaboo?” He walked closer, standing in her bubble. “Double check that I’m still devilishly handsome?” She scowled at the ground. “Maybe check that I am still super suave and smooth.:

This time she snorted. “Smooth as chunky peanut butter.” His arms wrapped around her waist, hers automatically going around his neck. “I had to check that your head was still as empty as a manikin’s.” she muttered.

“Hey,” he protested, pulling back, but she held tight. “I’ll have you know I am the second smartest kid in my class.” He said grandiosely.

“Really, who’s first? Max?” Marinette teased.

“Crap, I am the third smartest kid in my class.” He corrected. “Right behind the literal genius, Max, and my amazing girlfriend, Marinette. Perhaps you’ve heard of her.” He nuzzled into her neck teasingly. “Wicked smart, class rep for the past three years, future fashion mogul, current designer for The Jagged Stone, superhero extraordinaire, and extremely overprotective girlfriend of Adrien Agreste.”

“Stop it.” She pushed at his nose, trying to hold back her laughter. “You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?”

“It’s why you love me.” He kissed her forehead and she hummed in agreement. “That and my awesome hair.” This time she did laugh.

They ended up laying in his bed cuddling and talking through the night. “Did you know that the designs would be wedding dresses?” Marinette asked while laying on Adrien’s chest. He groaned.

“Do you think I would have been that shocked to see you if I had known?”

She giggled. “You were a little dumbstruck.” He let out a half-hearted growl.

“You would be the same if you saw the love of your life walking towards you in a wedding dress. A little warning would have been nice.” He mumbled.

“I don’t know.” She teased. “If the love of my life walked toward me in a wedding dress I would probably start laughing.”

“I would look glorious in a wedding dress.” Adrien huffed.

Marinette laughed. “Who said I was talking about you?” She tapped his nose.

“And who else could you possibly be talking about?” He flipped the two of them, caging her with his arms.

“Alya, I was definitely talking about Alya.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“I knew it.” He bemoaned. “I should have hidden you away from that sly fox.” Marinette giggled. “Alas, she was a worthy foe.” He nuzzled into her neck.

“You could always be my mistress.” Marinette suggested. Adrien quirked an eyebrow.

“And what would that entail?” He asked, his nose skimming up and down the underside of her jaw.

“Hmm, cuddles, obviously. Standard hand holding.” She was having a hard time concentrating with his attention. “Definitely kisses.”

“I am liking this.” He kissed down her neck. “Any other perks that come with this position.” He focused his attention on the spot that knew drove her wild.

“I know quite a few perks of this position.” She rocked her hips against his. “But I’m not . . . opposed to. . . negotiations.” Her breathing was a little erratic. She carded her hands through his hair, loving the feel of his body pressed against hers. She pulled his lips back up to hers with a sigh. “You really scared me yesterday.” She moved to snuggle into his neck.

“I know, Princess.” He purred into her hair.

“When you are Chat, it doesn’t. . . bother me, as much. Because I know you can take it. But when Adrien got hit. . .” She closed her eyes and shuddered.

“Trust me, Mari. I understand. Evilustraitor, Gamer, Befana, Glaciator, Tyrant King, Ice Princess. Any of those ring a bell?” She nodded against him. “I completely understand.”

“Can we promise not to fight akumas anymore?” She whispered.

“Kind of our job there, Bugaboo.” He pointed out. She huffed.

“I meant as Adrien and Marinette. No more squaring off with evil villains unless there is a mask on our face.” She held his face in her hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks. “I don’t think I could watch that again.” She admitted gently.

“I agree to those terms, but I don’t think that my hard-headed girlfriend will agree.” He smiled as she scowled at him. She decided to stick her tongue out at him in return and he kissed her nose.

“Marinette, your parents will be waking up soon.” Tikki pointed out, the clock already reading 4:30.

“Shoot, gotta head home.” She extracted herself from her pouting boyfriend. “Good night, Kitty.” She gave him a quick peck.

He pulled her in for a longer kiss. “Good night Princess.”

A flash of light later and Ladybug was on her way back to the bakery.

* * *

 

Marinette woke up groggily on Sunday morning. She groaned at the clock that said that she had only slept for three hours. But she had promised to help her parents in the bakery. So, she got up.

By one she was dead on her feet. She trudged up to her room, grabbing a quick cookie on her way up for Tikki and collapsed onto her chaise heavily. “You should take a nap.” Tikki flew over, munching on the cookie that was offered.

“I can’t. Adrien has a photo shoot, Nino is visiting his grandparents, and Alya has the twins.”

“So. . . that means it will be easier for you to take a nap.” Tikki tossed the cookie into her mouth.

“I need to take this opportunity of no interruption to work on the line.” Marientte hefted herself up from the chair.

“You already have four outfits done.”

“Only six to go.” The designer deadpanned. “Let’s get to work.”

The rest of the day was spent with the constant hum of the sewing machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving for my American readers, otherwise happy fourth Thursday of November to everyone else.   
> I was unlucky enough to experience my first hangover, 0/10 would not recommend.  
> Short little fluff chapter  
> Almost at the end now, I have big plans for the last four chapters  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!!


	18. Sign of the Upcoming Apocalypse: Gabriel is Nice?

“I’m done!” Two and a half weeks later and Marinette was finally finished with every article for the Jagged Stone line. She clipped the last thread from the red jacket she had just embroidered her name into.

“Good thing too, since the photo shoot is tomorrow.” Tikki flew among the garment bags and hangers that held the collection. “You’re cutting it a little close, don’t cha think.” The kwami looked at the bags under Marinette’s eyes.

“Well if Hawkmoth hadn’t been such an ass the last month, I would have gotten this all done a long time ago.” She complained, zipping the last bag up. “Why is two akumas a day the new normal. I’m not going to pass my classes if he keeps this up.” She fell onto her bed, not bothering to change into pajamas.

“Hopefully you can get some more sleep now that this is finished.” Tikki flew over and found Marinette already snoring. “What am I going to do with you?” She sighed indulgently and pulled the blanket over her chosen.

* * *

 

Mr. Damocles had graciously, been bullied into by Chloe’s father, given the girls participating in the photo shoot a half day that Thursday. So, they had plenty of time to get everything done. Since there were ten outfits, Marinette and Chloe needed ten girls. The two of them were an obvious choice, but Marinette decided it would be better if she chose the other eight girls. After some deliberation she decided to ask Alya, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Alix, Mylene, Kagami, and Odine.

“We are on a schedule people! Let’s get a move on!” Chloe shouted through a bullhorn. She was in her element as the “boss”. Marinette, also in her element, ran around with a needle and thread, finishing up any microscopic detail that she could see. “Okay, first up! Alix!” The pinkette winced at the noise so close to her ear.

“Do that again, Blondie, and I’ll shove that up your-”

“We’re ready for you over here!” Adrien called to the smaller girl. He was standing by the photographer, so he could help the girls when they needed it. Alix made a quick face, but at least they hadn’t put her in a dress.

They made it through everyone in record time. Between Adrien’s coaching to help the girls feel more natural, and Chloe on her bullhorn, they had time to spare. “Let’s do a group one, before everyone changes back.” Marinette called out, pulling everyone in. “Thank you guys so much for doing this. It really means a lot to us.” A chorus of “no problems” and “you’re welcomes” followed as they posed, serious at first before devolving into silly faces.

“Just remember that you all agreed to do the show in May. If you don’t show up I will find you and I will end you.” Chloe threatened.

“I can also help anyone work on runway if they are feeling self-conscious.” Adrien offered.

“On that note, see you all tomorrow at school. If you could change and hang your outfits up that would be amazing.” Marinette slipped in front on the two blonds cheerfully. They all meandered to the changing tent to switch back to their street clothes.

“Your designs were amazing, My lady.” Adrien whispered into her ear from behind her. “Need any help getting out of this?” His hand slid up her cardigan and trailed down the side of her white corset top. His nose skimming the side of her jaw.

“Are you implying that the clothes I designed are impractical and require assistance to be removed.” She asked, a slight edge in her voice.

“Umm. . . No?” His hands stopped moving. She turned and raised an eyebrow. “I was, umm, merely suggesting, that it is always easier when someone helps?” He tried.

“So close.” She cooed, patting his cheek. “But you have a dinner to go to and I have the outfits to organize and send off.” She extracted herself from his arms as he pouted.

“It will be quicker if I help.” He offered.

She scoffed. “I highly doubt you ‘helping me’ out of my clothes will save any tie at all, Kitten.” She pulled the tarp of the dressing tent back, expecting a mess, and found it spotless.

Each item was hung and sorted on the rack. The tabs were all in place and Chloe was signing the papers to be shipped out. “About time you got here.” Marinette gaped at the blonde. “Hurry up and change. We need those pieces and your signature to get these things shipped and started on production.”

She was shoved into a cubicle, where she changed quickly. When she signed her name, the clothes were whisked away, and Chloe left to follow them. “So, dinner?” Adrien saddled up beside her. She groaned. “Please, Princess? The last three times have been super awkward.” Plagg flew out of his pocket.

“Not gonna lie, Pigtails, it has been painful.” With the force of two pairs of kitten eyes, she caved.

“Urrggh, Fine. But you both owe me big.” She scowled as Adrien cheered, pulling her into his arms and spinning them around. “We better hurry or we are going to be late to _your_ family dinner.” She pulled herself from his grip again and marched over to the waiting car.

* * *

 

They stood in the foyer, surprisingly not late for dinner. “Still nervous about having dinner with my father?” Adrien teased as he kissed her hand.

She hummed in thought. “I don’t think so.” She ruffled his hair. “He may be a super successful designer. But Gabriel is just another workaholic business man that may or may not be an asshole. The jury’s still out.”

“I’m glad that I have a chance to convince you otherwise.” Marinette froze at the cool voice behind her. “Perhaps we could start with dinner and go from there.” She turned slowly as Gabriel motioned toward the dinning room.

They sat awkwardly at the near-empty table. Finally, as the salad was being placed in front of them, Gabriel broke the silence. “I was just approving the final shots of the shoot from a few weeks ago.”

Adrien perked up. “And they were goo?” He looked hopeful. Marinette took his hand under the table.

“They were commendable. I was pleased with the results.” Adrien smiled.

“It was really thanks to Marientte. She made the whole thing a lot more manageable.” Adrien squeezed her hand.

“Is that so. I almost considered how seeing Miss Dupai- Marinette in this particular line might have made it hard for you to focus.” There was an almost imperceptible smirk on his father’s lips. “I know seeing your mother in her wedding dress left me near catatonic.” Marinette coughed to hide the laugh that was building up.

“Seeing her was definitely. . . a little distracting.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “But I knew these dresses would pale in comparison to the one that she designs and wears to our wedding when we are older.” Marinette blushed as he locked eyes with her.

“Quite so.” Gabriel nodded, shocking the two with the subtle compliment. “And how are your designs going?” He asked politely.

“Erhmm, its going great. We just did the marketing shoot today. So, Chloe is going to be taking over from here.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow in question. “Umm, Chloe is my business partner.” Marinette felt silly saying that at fifteen, like she was trying to play grown-up. “Chloe Bourgeois. She focuses on the business side so that I can design without the worries.”

“Very practical.” The older designer nodded his approval. “I am not surprised that that girl has a head for knowledge, knowing who her parents are.” The main course plates were taken away and a small dessert was placed in front of them. “I’m assuming you will be applying for the fashion work study next year?”

Marientte took a bite of the chocolate mousse, sugar free. “That is the plan for next year. But there are only a few spots, so I can always work in the bakery if I don’t get in.” Adrien squeezed her hand again.

“That won’t happen because De Beauvoir already extended an offer for the work study.” Adrien reminded her. Gabriel pursed his lips.

“I doubt that anyone would be chosen over you. Especially now that you will be a selling designer.” Marinette opened and closed her mouth a few times. “Besides, _Gabriel_ would always be willing to open a spot for someone of your talent.” Now she truly looked shocked. “And you Adrien? Where do you intend to apply?”

Adrien looked guilty. “I was going to apply at the university, actually. Maybe be a teacher’s assistant. That is if someone better applies for the business spot at _Gabriel._ ” This time Marinette squeezed his hand. She knew he didn’t really want to spend the extra time at a job he already technically had.

“I think that would be beneficial for you.” Both teens jerked their head to look at the designer. He looked like he was chewing on something sour. “You already have a chance to learn the business side at _Gabriel_. You might as well take your school time to expand and experience something new.” The teens blinked at him. That whole sentence looked like it had been painful to say.

“Well, I . . . um. . . yeah, sure. . . great.” Adrien stuttered out.

“Good. That was a delightful meal. I hope you can join us again next week, Marinette.” Gabriel left the two teens at the table. Both still absolutely confused.

“Who the fuck was that, and what happened to your father?” Marinette finally vocalized. Adrien laughed.

“Trust me, I am not sure. But I am not going to look too closely at it right now.” He pulled her close, kissing her forehead. “I think it is all because of you. You are amazing.” This time Marientte scoffed.

“I called him an asshole.”

“You said he might be. Big difference.” She shook her head and pushed him away by his nose. “You could stay the night.” He offered, eyes serious.

She smiled up at him as they stood. “I would Kitty, but this is the first night that I don’t have to worry about how much sewing I need to get done tomorrow. I am going to go home and _sleep._ ” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “But maybe over the weekend.” They walked to the front door, where Atlanta was waiting.

“You could at least take the car.” He tugged on her hand, not wanting to let go.

“I don’t live that far, Kitty. Plus, it is nice out. Thank you though.” She kissed him one more time. “Good night.”

He sighed. “Good night, Love.”

* * *

 

Marinette's designs. In alphabetical order of who wore what: Alix, Alya, Chloe, Juleka, Kagami, Marinette, Mylene, Odine, Rose, Sabrina.

                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left.   
> Stay tuned for some fun.  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


	19. Precipice

“Well, that was oddly pleasant.” Marinette and Atlanta were walking back to the bakery after their “family dinner”. Atlanta chuckled at the surprise in Marinette’s tone.

“It seems Mr. Agreste is truly trying to reach out. Maybe he is afraid he won’t be allowed to see his grandchildren.” The bodyguard joked.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “That’s not going to be a problem for quite some time.” Atlanta chuckled again, nodding happily.

“So, my gift was put to good use.” She stated, Marinette spluttered, instantly going red. Atlanta laughed. “I’m joking, Little One. Frankly, I do not need to know anything you don’t want me to know.” Marinette surveyed the older woman as they walked, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she decided.

“Were you this protective of your little sister?” The small bluenette ventured.

Atlanta stiffened a bit, before sagging with a sigh. “I wasn’t. But I should have been.” Marinette stayed quiet as they walked, letting Atlanta decide if she wanted to go on. “Hippolyta,” The older woman smiled. “She was your age when she passed. Maybe a bit older. We called her Lyta, my parents had a thing for Greek heroes.”

“What happened?” Marinette whispered. They were no longer walking anymore, not really.

Atlanta sighed. “It happened before all of this superhero and villain stuff. Five years ago. I had just finished my time with Combat Infantry and I had started my new job as a bodyguard.” Her eyes were unfocused, trying to see a time that was long gone. “I was supposed to visit for her birthday, but the client requested I stay. I was young and wanted to make a good impression, so I stayed.

“I didn’t want to disappoint my family, so I decided not to tell them. Lyta, well she wanted to surprise me with my favorite cake from a bakery around the corner.” Atlanta was having a harder time continuing. “She made it there right as some thug decided to hold the store up. She was not one to stand by and watch someone be pushed around. You remind me of her sometimes.” Atlanta laughed without much humor. “He had a gun, and she tried to get it away from him. There was a misfire. Nothing could be done.”

Marinette had her hand over her mouth. “Atlanta, I am so sorry.”

Atlanta smiled softly at the young girl. “Thank you. It was hard at first, but I have made my piece with it. Now, would you like to continue home, or should we stand her the rest of the night?” Marinette let out a watery chuckle.

They both froze when the heard the building across the street groan. They could tell it was not the sound of an akuma attack. “Did you hear-” Marinette was cut off when the side of the building sagged unexpectedly. They heard screams coming from inside. “There are still people in there!” Marinette bolted before Atlanta could pull her back.

“Little One! Get back here! It’s not safe!” Atlanta sprinted after her, surprised at how quick the little girl could move. She only caught up because Marinette had stopped at the door.

“We have to help them.” The structure groaned and shifted another inch. “The door is jammed.” Marinette threw her shoulder against the door, not moving it at all. They could hear people on the other side of the door, also trying to open it. “Damn it!” She looked around frantically.

Her bodyguard was shocked when the little designer practically scaled the doorway to squeeze through the broken window above the door. “Marinette!” Now Atlanta was putting all her weight into the door. When she got her hands on that girl, she was in for a stern talking to.

“Atlanta! Can you hear me?” The large woman pressed her ear to the door.

“Marinette! Are you okay? Get your butt back out here this instant!”

“I need you to push as hard as you can when I say so!” Marinette decided to ignore Atlanta’s order. “Three, two, one, push!” She pushed, and the door sprung open, revealing a lobby in shambled and some contraption that, evidently, helped open the door.

“Little One!” People streamed out through the opening as the building swayed under their feet. “Marinette! Where are you?” Atlanta was getting desperate. She finally saw the bluenette running up the stairs to the next level. “Where the hell are you going?” She grabbed her arm.

“We have to clear the building.” Marientte pulled her arm away. “I can hear more people in trouble.” Atlanta couldn’t hear anything over the rush of blood in her ears. She regripped the girl.

“I’ll find them, you go out to safety.” She said firmly. “This building could collapse at any moment.”

“Then we shouldn’t be arguing about stupid things!” The designer countered, Ladybug’s steel in her voice. “Let’s go!” Before Atlanta could protest again, Marinette was speeding up the stairs with more grace than her normal self. “This floor!” She stopped on the third level. “They’re in here.”

“How do you know?” Atlanta huffed as she tried to keep up with the unexpectedly agile girl. She could hear a soft moan and maybe a sniffle, but nothing that indicated where it actually came from.

Marinette was not about to tell her bodyguard that Tikki had told her there were people in this apartment. “Just trust me.”

The two of them managed to pry the door open. It slammed against the wall on the other side. The apartment on the other side looked like a scene from Alice in Wonderland. Walls tilted, doors swinging, furniture scattered. “Help! Someone please, help!” A desperate whisper came from beneath the overturned couch.

“Atlanta!” Marinette jumped into action, almost flying over to the injured woman. The larger woman followed more carefully, aware of the ever-growing cracks in the floor. “Can you lift the couch?” Marinette’s hands were clenched with the woman’s. “I’ll pull her free.”

Atlanta nodded before going to the end of the couch. She shouldn’t have been surprised when Marinette lifted the woman bodily from under the couch. Not after the way the little designer had handled those bolts of fabric, or the way she flung herself up and through that window. With a shake of her head in disbelief Atlanta put the couch down as gently as possible. Even so, the building swayed alarmingly. “We need to leave. Now!” Atlanta was about to drag the hard-headed teenager out by her hair.

“My baby!” The woman in Marinette’s arms protested. “My son! He is in his crib. We have to get him.” The woman struggled in her grip. Desperate to get to the back room that had a dangerous tilt to it. Atlanta stepped forward as Tikki pinched Marinette’s leg.

“Wait, I’ll get him!” She could tell there was about to be a protest, so she kept going. “I can’t carry her down two flights of stairs. And that floor is unstable. I’m lighter. It will be safer if I do it.” Atlanta growled.

“Hurry.” The bodyguard said, taking the woman from the small girl.

“Head down. I’ll follow once I get him.” Atlanta went to protest again. “We don’t have time! Go, I will be fine!” Atlanta growled again but left through the sagging doorway. Tikki flew free the second they were out of sight.

“Hurry, Marinette. If I had to guess, you only have a few minutes before that side collapses.” The red bug looked nervous.

“How can you tell?” Marinette picked her was to the door, she could hear little whimpers coming from the other side now.

“I’ve spent a lot of time with destruction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlanta back story, not the happiest, sorry  
> Hurry Marinette, save that baby.  
> Tikki didn't think the floor would hold Atlanta  
> Let's hope it holds for Marinette  
> One chapter left!  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	20. The Fall

By the time she made it to the door she felt like she was walking across a field of land mines. Each step sent creaks and groans throughout the building. She could hear the sirens in the distance, but she was focusing on the noises on the other side of the door.

She let the door swing open and was shocked to see the chaos inside. Floor slanting downward, changing table turned over, and a crib slid to rest against the far wall. Inside the crib sat a little boy, no older than two. He had a red face, tears streaking tracks through the dust that had gathered on his face.

“You should transform. It will make it easier.” Tikki hovered nervously by her shoulder. Marinette took a second to survey the room.

“I can’t risk it. Atlanta knows that _Marinette_ is in here and if she comes back and finds Ladybug. . .” Tikki looked nervous. “I can do this. I promise I will transform if I absolutely need to.” With that she started inching her way to the little boy.

It felt like the slowest process ever. Each step calculated so that she didn’t drastically shift anything. Yet hurried since they had such a short amount of time. The floor creaked and groaned with every step that she took. When she finally made it to the crib, he reached out to her with no hesitation.

She swept him into her arms, whispering nonsense to try and calm him. She tried to clean his face with her equally dirty hands. She knew they had taken too long when a particularly loud groan sounded throughout the whole building. “Marinette, move!” Tikki shouted as Marinette felt the floor give way underneath her.

Throwing caution to the wind, she sprinted up the sloping floor, loosing ground with each step she took, trying to find purchase on anything. When she reached the doorway, she was horrified to see that it wasn’t just this room falling away, but half the living room beyond that as well.

She desperately jumped, hoping she would have enough strength to get them to safety.

She landed hard on her left shoulder, sliding along the splintering floor. The dust was too thick to see through, but she knew there was something wrong.

Her left leg was pulled up to help cradle the boy in the fall. But her right leg had been extended to help push them forward.

And it hurt.

“Marinette! Oh no! Marinette!” The dust had started to settle, and they could finally see what the problem was.

Her leg was pinned under one of the beams that had fallen in the collapse. The bluenette’s whimper was echoed by the small form in her arms. She glanced at the little boy with worry. He had small scratches on him and there was a bruise forming on his little forehead, but otherwise he seemed fine.

“Marinette, we need to move. I’m not sure this room will last much longer either.”

The girl hissed as she tried to move. She looked at the little boy in her arms. “Tikki, I don’t think I can get up.” She looked around for anything to use to leverage her leg out, but she was having a hard time thinking past the throbbing in her head, the twinge in her shoulder, the ache in her ribs, and the stabbing pain from her knee down. “Can I transform like this?”

Tikki hesitated. “You can. . . But you won’t be able to feel the pain and could end up making your injuries worse.” The bug cautioned. Marientte thought for a second before feeling the building settle again.

“I would rather be hurt than stay in a collapsing building. Can we teleport?”

Tikki hesitated again. “I don’t know if you can handle the strain. You are hurt pretty bad, and teleporting alone is dangerous enough when you aren’t injured.” She warned.

“I’ll be fine. Will he be okay?” Tikki nodded. “Will you be okay?” Another nod. “It’s the fastest way out. Let’s get this done. Spots on.”

The relief was instant. She no longer felt the pain of her injuries, that was for sure.

She shifted the baby in her arms and threw her yo-yo over a newly exposed beam to wrap around the beam that had her pinned. She pulled, lifting the beam just enough to pull her leg free. She sat up gently and tried to remember how to call on the teleportation.

Closing her eyes and focusing on the warmth of the baby boy in her arms, she thought about the alley way on the far side of the building, hoping it was safe. She felt the warmth envelope her as the light shone through her closed eyelids.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed that warmth through her body, holding on tight.

When she opened her eyes, she let out a laugh in relief. She was standing in the alley that she had pictured. The baby in her arms was asleep, and probably would be for a couple hours.

She let her transformation drop and instantly regretted it. The pain flooded back through her body. She realized she should have sat before she de-transformed. Her body collapsed to the ground, eyes rolling back. The last thing she remembers doing was sliding Tikki into her purse and cradling the baby to her chest as she fell.

Before it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry  
> The next installment will be called Solution  
> Please comment anything you want to see for our poor cinnamon rolls


End file.
